Daughter of Thunder: Six Feet Under
by a paradise bird
Summary: It's been a long year since Pietro's death and Amora has finally learned how to move on in the mortal world when she randomly gets saved by none other than Pietro in one of her missions. As much as she is happy to see him, Amora can tell that there's something different with him which causes her to take matters into her own hands.
1. Lagos

Amora walked through the crowded street of Lagos, passing people as she kept glancing down to her map and looking around the streets. Finally, she found the place she was looking for and walked up to the coffee shop. The second she sat down, she was greeted with a woman, asking if she spoke Yoruba in which Amora answered back in a fluent tone. The woman seemed surprised but also relieved as Amora ordered coffee as she pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder and glanced around. She took a swig out of her water bottle before she took out a book and started to do crossword puzzles.

"I'm in position" Amora muttered, "Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear" Steve responded through the radio.

"So who's calling the bottom?" Amora asked, "Me or Wanda? Your call"

"Let's go with Wanda" Natasha spoke up.

Amora glanced down to her puzzle and put in the correct word before she glanced up and greeted her waitress with a polite smile. The woman nodded back to her before walking away as Amora looked on. She glanced around the location one more time as the only spies that she could see were Natasha and Wanda sitting not too far from her. Amora sighed as she glanced back down to her puzzle and jotted in the next correct answer.

Steve asked. "All right, what do you see?"

"Standard beat cops" Wanda replied, "Small station… quiet street, it's a good target"

"There's an ATM on the south corner, which means?" Steve quizzed.

Wanda answered quickly, "Cameras"

Amora placed her coffee to her lips, "Both cross streets are one way"

"So, compromised escape routes" Wanda pieced together.

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen" Steve told them, "He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"

Wanda replied, "Yeah, the red one? It's cute"

"It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody, probably us"

"You guys know I can control people with my mind, right?" Amora asked.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature" Natasha pointed out.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked.

"Not to my face, why? Did you hear something?" Natasha responded.

"Eyes on target, folks" Steve quickly told everyone, "This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months, I don't want to lose him"

Sam could be heard scoffing, "If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us"

"Sam, see that garbage truck?" Steve said, "Tag it"

Sam waited a couple of seconds before he said, "That truck's loaded for max weight and the driver's armed"

"It's a battering ram" Amora spoke up.

"Go now"

"Why?"

Steve answered, "He's not hitting the police"

Amora quickly took out money and left it on the table for enough that covered the coffee before heading out. Already Natasha had disappeared and Wanda was just barely out of her sight as Amora pushed through the crowd. She and Natasha had to cover the ground while the others went ahead to the infectious control center.

When she started to hear people with raised voices talking about a break in, she quickly set off into a run.

"Body armor, AR- 15's" Steve informed, "I make seven hostiles"

Amora heard the motor of a motorcycle as Natasha could be seen coming into view. The young Asgardian took off in a run before jumping slightly to her right and landing on the back of Natasha's ride. The second she was on, Natasha sped off across the town to get to the building faster. Steve was right, no one was keeping watch of the police station and they nearly got their target wrong. Natasha revved up the engine as she yelled to the people to get out of her way.

"I make five" Sam mentioned.

"We might not have anyone to hit by the time we're there"

"Four" Sam counted down, "Rumlow's on the third floor"

Natasha shook her head, "Believe me, we'll have enough"

"You sure about that?" Amora asked.

"If there's anything I remember about Rumlow, it's that he's paranoid" Natasha hinted.

They veered off to the right as her hair whipped in the air behind her. She took off her backpack and pulled out her sword, knowing they were nearing their target. A movement caught her eye as she looked over to the side and into the crowd but it was too late, they were moving too fast. Amora glanced back as she thought she saw something keep in time with her and Natasha on the motorcycle.

"What?" Natasha asked.

Amora turned back to her mentor as she was about to tell the woman what she saw but then decided against it. She didn't want Natasha to be worried over Amora, especially while they were on a mission. As much as she wanted to believe it, she had to remind herself that what she saw couldn't have possibly been there… he was dead.

"Nothing, just thought we were being tailed" Amora lied.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon" Steve informed them.

Natasha was the first to respond, "We're on it"

Natasha glanced back to Amora as she gave a nod before she readied herself on the back. Natasha hit the brakes just as Amora jumped and catapulted herself into two guards.

Amora quickly got up and sliced a gun in half before she knocked a man unconscious.

"Hey, princess!" someone yelled out, "It's showtime"

Amora turned and glared, "Got eyes on Rumlow"

She swung her sword over to him as he brought up an arm, making a loud _clang!_ When it hit. The feeling vibrated her hands and arms as she took a couple of steps back. She threw in a kick and rolled off to the other side of him as she punched him. Rumlow took a couple staggering steps before turning back around and throwing a punch at her which she easily deflected. She didn't expect Rumlow to grab her from behind as a slight pinch was felt in her neck making her let out an unexpected yelp before she felt something sweep her off her feet and the noise around her changed as her stomach felt moved inside out.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Amora stayed still as she slowly turned her head and felt like she was either going to puke, gasp, or cry as she said, "Pietro?"

He seemed surprised but also guilty as he slowly nodded, "Yes, it's me"

"You're alive…" Amora barely let out.


	2. Aftermath

Amora slowly got up from the ground, her feeling of queasiness somehow the last thing on her mind. She felt that if she got up too rapidly, that Pietro would somehow disappear but still, he stayed. Pietro glanced back outside to the commotion before turning back and looking at Amora, not seeing how her shocked expression could be on her face. Amora slowly made her way over to him as she slowly brought her hand out to him. She let out a shuddering gasp when she not only felt his chest but the rise and fall of his breathing also.

"You're really here?" Amora asked.

Pietro nodded, "Yes"

Amora's mouth fell open as she let out, "How?"

"I'm not sure" Pietro replied.

"You died… we buried you" Amora blinked, "Wanda! We have to tell her"

Amora grabbed onto Pietro and made a run towards the marketplace when she felt his hand grab onto her arm and pull her back. She turned and looked up to him, expecting him to tell her something but he didn't. Pietro just stood there staring down to the ground, looking just as guilty as he did a couple of seconds ago. It was then that Amora realized what he wasn't saying and turned to face him.

She said, "You're not going to tell her? Pietro, you don't know how badly your death affected her"

Upon hearing the word _death,_ Pietro quickly inhaled and turned back around and walked a couple of paces away from her. She watched him closely as Pietro ran his hand over his face as she could hear him breathe out. Something flashed within him as he quickly turned back around and faced her.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Pietro asked, "No one tried to take your blood, right?"

"What?" Amora asked.

She reached up to behind her neck and felt where the pinch was a moment ago. Pietro took out from his pocket a syringe as he raised it up to eye level.

"Was this the first time they drew your blood?" Pietro demanded, "Was this the only time?"

Amora blinked at how urgently Pietro was asking but nodded her head yes to him.

"Yes, why?"

"Don't let anyone take your blood"

Amora became confused at this moment as Pietro glanced around outside once more. She tried following his gaze but didn't really know what to look for. He suddenly let out a low groan and pinched the bridge of his nose as he started to sway. Amora quickly walked over to him before she hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked to her before placed a hand on her cheek.

"I need you to do two things for me; don't let anyone take your blood and don't tell anyone I'm alive. I will try to find you as soon as I can" Pietro whispered.

"No, Pietro, please" Amora let out.

Pietro struggled to smile, "I'll find you again, honey"

"Where can I find _you_?" Amora asked.

"I can't tell you that" Pietro denied.

Amora reached out and held onto him, "But I just found you. I missed you so much and now you're back and you're expecting me to let you leave?"

"I know… it's hard for me too" Pietro breathed out as he placed his forehead on hers, "But I will try to come back to you as soon as I can"

Pietro bent down his lips and locked onto hers, filling her with so much life that tears fell freely down her cheeks. He was real, _this_ was real; his kiss, his scent, and even his grip as he crushed her to his body. Amora cupped his face and kissed him with just as much urgency, pouring out her heartache and love into one kiss. Pietro let out a groan as he broke the kiss to pinch the bridge of his nose once more.

"What is it?"

Pietro struggled as he shook his head, "Nothing… I have to get going"

"Pietro-"

"Don't… don't try to convince me otherwise" Pietro objected, "I can't tell you where I'm going and you can't tell anyone that I'm alive"

Amora looked him in the eyes, "Then why did you show me that you were alive"

Pietro hesitated, "Because I couldn't stay away from you too long. I missed you, more than you will ever know. I wanted to run to you the second I found out I was alive but… I couldn't. I'm glad I didn't because I found out that people are looking for you, hunting you down. They want your blood, Amora"

"Why?" Amora asked.

"I don't know" Pietro shook his head, "But it can't be good"

Amora opened her mouth to ask more questions but then heard an explosion in the distance, making her jump as she realized she was on a mission. The fear of what could've happened to her team suddenly dawned on her as she turned back to Pietro. She suddenly froze up when she realized that he was no longer in front of her but her com was on a nearby desk as it dawned on her that she didn't notice it missing before.

"Be safe" she whispered as she put the earpiece back inside.

Steve was saying, "Sam… we need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building"

"I'm on my way there" Amora reported.

* * *

Natasha looked at her closely, "And that was all you remember?"

Amora sighed as she leaned over her apple and spun it around by the stem. Ever since Lagos, Amora didn't really want to be apart of this topic but knew she had to because she was MIA at the most important part of the mission.

"I told you already, I was fighting by the facility and then I blacked out" Amora replied.

Natasha responded, "I know, but I'm just trying to help out this situation"

Amora shook her head, "You mean the situation about me not turning back time? I'm not stupid, Natasha, I've seen the news. They blame Wanda for the casualties and me for not fixing what has been done"

"I told you to avoid the news" Natasha told her.

"Does it even matter?" Amora sighed as she took a bite out of her apple.

Natasha shook her head, "They don't understand the extent of your power"

"The media is placing some of the blame on me" Amora began, "They think that I don't want to change the past and want to leave those people dead… some even say that I was plotting against Nigeria"

"You have a very risky gift, Amora" Natasha said, "Everyone has always dreamed about going back in time and wondering what they could change. You, on the other hand, can and that places more pressure on your shoulders. You have to pick and choose the events to change now that Odin does not have command over you"

Amora looked over to her, "Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

"I believe it could've been worse" Natasha said, "None of us were seriously injured and for that, I would choose not to"

Amora looked at her fruit as she wondered if things were different if she wasn't so sidetracked with Pietro. She glanced over to Natasha who sat in front of her, reading a book as if nothing had happened. There were so many things she wished she could say and wondered when he was going to come back.

"We're gathering in the briefing room" Vision's voice said from the corner.

"Why?" Amora turned to him.

"The Secretary of State is accompanying Tony and Rhodey to discuss some current events" Vision informed them.

Amora glanced over to Natasha who nodded her head to the side, "It just keeps getting better and better"

"You have no idea" Amora mumbled as she slowly got up from her seat.


	3. The Sokovia Accords

The Secretary began, "I had a heart attack and dropped right in the middle of my backswing, turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me"

"Perspective" he said, "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives but while a great many people see you as heroes there are some who would prefer the word _vigilantes_ "

Natasha was the first to speak, "What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?"

"How about dangerous?" Secretary Ross replied, "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

He moved out of the way as the screen flashed, showing a map, "New York"

The shaky camera revealed people running in all sorts of places while looking up at the disaster above them. A visible roar was heard as the camera focused in on the Hulk jumping from building to building as he fought off the Chitauri. Amora folded her arms over her chest and looked closely as she saw nothing wrong with this film. She knew how difficult the Chitauri was and was glad to hear someone like the Hulk was on her father's side helping him fight. Before the clip ended, a piece of rubble had fallen over the camera man.

"Washington, DC" Ross continued as the clip basically showed the same thing.

"Sokovia" Ross went on as destruction was continuously shown, "Lagos"

This one was easy to remember but also not too easy to recall. Guilt wrapped around her intestines as she knew if she hadn't seen Pietro, Amora would've easily have turned back time to warn her team. From the corner of her eye, she saw Wanda shift and look away from the screen, clearly distraught. She glanced over to Secretary Ross as he too noticed this but continued to show the clip.

"Okay" Steve spoke up, "That's enough"

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision" Ross got to his point, "That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate, but I think we have a solution"

Ross gave Wanda one of the thickest paperback bill she has ever seen, "The Sokovia Accords, approved by 117 countries it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization, instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary"

Steve responded with, "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place, I feel we've done that"

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross questioned.

"Do you?" Ross turned to Amora suddenly.

She blinked, not really expecting the question to be turned on her so quickly, "What?"

Ross repeated, "Do you know where your father is?"

Amora couldn't help but scoff, "I've grown up not knowing where my father was, I've grown to live with not worrying about his disappearance"

"But we don't"

"Can I explain something?" Amora asked as Ross waved her to continue, "In New York, wasn't it your idea to nuke the state while my father and his friends refused that order and in the end, saved your planet? Wasn't there an arrest for Captain America and Black Widow for being falsely accused of a crime they did not commit?"

Ross formed his jaw as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked the Asgardian head on. Still, Amora stared him down as well, she didn't like how this _Secretary of State_ was using one half of the coin just to get his point across. It was unjust and would never have been allowed on Asgard.

"You can go back in time and change this mission to no fatalities at all" Ross told her, "But that doesn't change the fact that sooner or later this Accord will be in front of you even if one mission goes wrong. Now, I'll ask one more time. Do you know where your father and Banner are?"

Amora glared as she said, "No, and I wouldn't trouble myself over them"

Ross finished with, "If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes you can bet there'd be consequences"

"Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works" Ross told everyone, "Believe me, this is the middle ground"

Rhodey said, "So, there are contingencies"

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords" Ross responded, "Talk it over"

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked.

Ross told her before leaving the room, "Then you retire"

Wanda shook her head, "This is all my fault"

"No, he's right" Rhodey told her, "Doesn't matter how often Amora could change the past, the Accord stays the same. I'd rather have it that we're fighting a piece of paper rather than having a country want to go on all out war with us"

"You don't want me to go back?" Amora asked.

"It's not necessary" Vision said, "We better just agree to this right now and get it over with. There are too many factors of reversing time"

Amora sighed, "I should've told him the original timeline was where all of you were floating in space as ashes. That might have made him understand what we went through"

"Then you would have to explain it to 117 other countries" Rhodey told her.

"We don't _need_ to explain anything" Sam said from his corner, "Amora is right, all the moves we did were the necessary ones. Things could've gone a lot worse if we let the government decide. In these cases, we shouldn't. We do things that they wouldn't be able to do"

"Then we're no different then other vigilantes" Natasha concluded.

Amora sighed as she watched the Accords being passed around before it finally landed on Steve's lap. The man flipped through it carefully, reading it word for word as everyone argued all around him.

"So you want to sign it?" Amora asked.

"I didn't say that, it's just that I get where they are coming from" Natasha responded, "If this casualty happened on American soil then we would be just as furious"

"Or understandable" Amora commented, "It took us forever to lock down Rumlow and now he's out of the picture"

"Unfortunately, they don't see it like you do and now… neither can we" Rhodey said.


	4. Lockdown

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have" Rhodey pointed out to Sam.

Sam didn't back down, "So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?"

"117 countries want to sign this" Rhodey let out, "117, Sam, and you're just like, _no, that's cool. We got it"_

Sam scoffed, "How long are you going to play both sides?"

Vision spoke up, "I have an equation"

"Oh, this will clear it up" Sam said mockingly to Rhodey.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially" Vision explained, "During the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate"

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Amora asked.

"I'm saying there may be a casualty" Vision told her, "Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict and conflict breeds catastrophe. Oversight… oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand"

"Boom" Rhodey commented.

Natasha turned her attention, "Tony… you are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal"

Steve responded, "It's because he's already made up his mind"

"Boy, you know me so well" Tony slowly got up.

"Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache" Tony moved to the kitchen, "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain"

Tony pulled out a mug, "It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal?"

"Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony turned to lecture them.

This attracted Amora's attention as for the past year, she's never seen Tony like this. She watched as he paced around the kitchen trying to find the medication and liquid he needs to swallow down a pill. She wasn't the only one who seemed to have noticed this as well because the room got eerily quiet. Amora had to admit that while they were all discussing the Accords, she forgot that Tony was even in the room. The man took out his phone and enhanced a picture of a young man smiling to them.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way" Tony let out.

"He's a great kid" Tony mentioned, "Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA had a floor- level gig at Intel planned for the fall"

"But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world" Tony went on, "Maybe be of service"

Tony explained, "Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia"

Amora looked down to her hands as Tony continued, "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass"

"There's no decision-making process here" Tony finished, "We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundaryless we're no better than the bad guys"

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up" Steve told him.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony questioned.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions" Steve explained, "This document just shifts the blame"

Rhodey spoke up, "I'm sorry, Steve, that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA"

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change" Steve pointed out.

Tony let out, "That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing"

"Tony, you chose to do that" Amora said, "Steve is saying if we sign this, we surrender our right to choose"

Steve nodded and continued, "What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own"

Tony slowly explained, "If we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty"

Wanda said, "You're saying they'll come for me"

"We would protect you" Vision told her.

"Maybe Tony's right" Natasha said, "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-"

Sam turned to her, "Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?"

"I'm just reading the terrain" Natasha explained, "We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back"

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?"

"I want to take it back now"

Tony quickly said, "No, you can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed. I win"

"I have to go" Steve said suddenly as he quickly left the room.

* * *

Amora placed her fingers on her pursed mouth as she scanned the surveillances over just about anywhere. Her eyes were tired but she refused to rest as she tried to find the fastest man on the planet. Ever since her first encounter of Pietro, she's been working tirelessly at trying to figure out where he could have possibly gone. It would've been easier to tell Wanda but Amora didn't want to put too much stress on the sister, especially when she believes her brother's dead. Amora stopped on a pictures that looked like a flash of silver that everyone could possibly miss if they didn't know what to look for.

A voice came from the entrance of the room, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing"

"You've been on that thing ever since we got back from Lagos. You spend more time on your laptop than the whole year combined when Tony gave it to you"

Amora closed her laptop and turned to Wanda, "Just trying to find some street footage"

"Fridays already been over it" Wanda slowly walked over to her bed, "There were few in the marketplace and in such poor quality. None of us were even seen on those footages. Nothing proves of innocence in my standing"

" _Our_ standing" Amora corrected.

"Thank you" Wanda barely let out, "Your loyalties to my actions speak louder than words"

"When I was in Asgard, the people I looked up to more than my father were the Valkyrie's and they believed that if one got disbanded then they all should be" Amora explained.

Wanda nodded, "Sounds like you are a lot like your father with your need to protect"

Amora shrugged, "Well, he was always off fighting battles and whenever he came back spoke of nothing but them. You could tell he wanted boys but instead got two daughters which, in the end, he wasn't too upset about. He trained us nonetheless. Of course, my mother didn't approve but chose to complain and not intervene"

"Sounds nice, he chose to stay with you as much as he could" Wanda smiled.

Amora smiled back as she glanced down to a ring she recently bought, a gold band with a ruby in the middle. She bought it because it reminded her of her father's blonde locks and ruby cape when she missed him terribly. The question Secretary Ross asked her made it burn in her mind as now she wondered if her father truly was safe, she hoped so. Amora would hate to know that he needed her help and she wasn't there to aid him.

"Come on" Wanda told her, " _Smells_ like Vis is trying to cook something"

Amora smiled as she followed the woman out of the room and into the kitchen as Wanda asked, "Is that paprikash?"

"I thought it might lift your spirits" Vision told her.

Wanda chuckled as Amora went over to a barstool and watched as Vision stared at Wanda as she went over to try his food. Vision glanced over to Amora as she gave him a teasing look before the man looked away from her. Amora couldn't help but smile at Vision's little crush on Wanda.

Wanda turned to Vision, "Spirits lifted"

Vision heard the underlying tone, "In my defense, I haven't actually ever eaten anything before, so-"

Wanda cut him off, "May I?"

Vision nodded, "Please"

"Wanda?"

"Hmm"

"No one dislikes you, Wanda" Vision said, making Amora turn and look at him in a weird way.

"Thanks" Wanda replied with little enthusiasm.

"Oh, you're welcome" Vision told her, "No, it's a involuntary response in their amygdala they can't help but be afraid of you"

Wanda thought for a moment before she asked, "Are you?"

"My amygdala is synthetic, so" he shrugged.

Amora and Wanda laughed as Wanda said, "I used to think of myself one way but after this… I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but… that's not what everyone else sees"

Vision looked to Amora as if asking her something, Amora knew exactly what and gave him a nod as he gestured to the mind stone, "Do you know, I don't know what this is? Not really. I know it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but its true nature is a mystery and yet it is a part of me"

"Are you afraid of it?" Wanda asked.

"I wish to understand it" Vision told her truthfully, "The more I do, the less it controls me. One day… who knows? I may even control it"

Wanda pointed to the dish, "I don't know what's in this but it's not paprika. I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in 20 minutes"

Vision phased over to be in front of Wanda, "Alternatively, we could order a pizza?"

"Vision, are you not letting Wanda leave?" Amora asked from her corner.

"It's a question of safety" Vision confessed.

"I can protect myself" Wanda said as she tried to walk past him but he stopped her again.

"Not yours" Vision stated, "Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident until the Accords are on a more secure foundation"

"And what do you want?" Wanda asked him.

"For people to see you as I do" Vision told her.

"What about me?" Amora spoke up, "Am I under lockdown, too?"

Vision turned to her, "I wouldn't use those terms but yes, neither of you should go anywhere"

"Why?" Amora asked him.

"Because the world believes it is your fault for not going back in time to fix this mess and Wanda's fault for causing the destruction" Vision glanced down.

Amora rolled her eyes, "And yet Rumlow gets off the hook. Funny how that goes, huh? The bad guy gets off with not even a word of acknowledgement and we get the paddle"

"Amora, we're doing the best we can out of this situation" Vision said.

Amora sighed, "This is just not how things would've worked in Asgard. I don't see how we're at fault in all of this. My people would not place the blame on me because of my abilities and it was always Odin's approval if I should turn back in time. How is this so different in Midgard?"

Vision let her vent before he said, "Because we don't have magic in our realm"

"But it's starting to" Amora shifted, "Everyone's realm is starting to get a piece of what the others each have ever since the almost Convergence"

Wanda quickly stepped in, "Pizza does sound good, you know?"

"I'll order some" Vision nodded, "Anything else?"

Wanda said, "Yes, everyone gather up as many movies as you can find and we'll vote on which ones to watch"

"Fine" Amora mumbled.

Amora stomped off to her room and had to remind herself not to slam her door as she let out a frustrated sigh. She went over to her cabinet before she heard her laptop beeping.

"Did they place the Accords online too?" she asked her laptop, "What do you want?"

She opened it and found over 25 matches of the blur that she asked for it to run. Amora leaned over as she realized that for the past four months it was all in one place.

"High Wycombe, United Kingdom?" Amora asked.

She then noticed the other strays that were around the world as Amora's mouth almost dropped open, "He's been to nearly all of the missions we had… even this base"

Amora glanced out of the window as if Pietro would be there, waiting for her to notice him. She turned to tell someone but then stopped as she noticed something. Amora couldn't leave, she can't randomly go off to the United Kingdom because of her lockdown. She closed her eyes and let out a small breath, yes she could. But this was under selfish reasons. Amora could go back in time before the Accords came to the facility and escape before the lockdown.


	5. Escape Route

Amora watched absentmindedly as the movie she chose, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, came to an end. She didn't know why but she always loved how complex this movie was and yet was still completely normal. Amora turned and looked over to Vision and Wanda, Wanda had her eyes nearly bulged out with something soft behind them while Vision looked utterly confused. She sighed as she slowly got up from the couch and pulled out her movie that she had offered up for their movie marathon. Like Wanda before her, she turned around and faced the two as she waited for their opinion.

Vision was the first to speak, "I am so confused"

"Why?" Amora and Wanda both let out.

"Well, because… they both went through treatment to get over one another and then decided to try again?" Vision explained, "Shouldn't they have left it alone?"

Amora commented, "But Joel didn't want to leave it alone, Clementine was just hesitant of the relationship"

"So why not just tell him that and not go through with the procedure" Vision stated, "How much money did that procedure cost?"

Wanda and Amora groaned, "Vis, it's a movie… some movies are okay to have irrational plots just to get their point across"

Vision stood up, "Which is why I have my selection; it is a psychological horror that truly stands out in its own genre and will leave you guessing… The Tenant"

Wanda made a face at the cover, "It looks old"

"Yes, it was made in 1976" Vision turned to Amora, "And also scored a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes"

Amora shrugged, "Alright, put it on"

She plopped herself down onto the couch she was on as Vision hurriedly went to put his DVD in. The two girls exchanged a glance as they noticed how excited their friend was about his own film. When he turned back around, he immediately sat down next to Wanda and anticipated its start. Wanda couldn't help but let out a chuckle and gently touched Vision's arm as Amora turned her attention back to the screen and watched the film.

Amora couldn't help but notice the two on the other couch; always laughing with one another, talking, and sometimes lean in for a gentle push. It made her sad as she wondered if that would've happened between her and Pietro. The more Wanda and Vision started to develop a crush for one another, it became more and more difficult for her to even be near them.

"Excuse me" Amora got up.

"Where are you going?" Vision asked as she straightened herself out.

"Just going to change into PJs" Amora told him.

"We can hand you the throw blanket that's here" Wanda gestured behind them.

"No, no, it's okay" Amora smiled to them, "I'd rather change"

Amora turned to leave once more but Vision got up as he said, "Shall we pause the movie for you?"

"No, keep it on" Amora called over her shoulder.

Amora just barely made it over to her room before she heard someone call for her, "Amora?"

She turned and noticed Vision at her door, "May I come in?"

"Of course" Amora told him, "What's up?"

"I just want to apologize if the Accords has put some sort of strain on our friendship" Vision stated, "I value your friendship, and respect your decision to not turn back time but I also feel that agreeing to this deal will help keep us all together. I'm sorry if this… lockdown has made you feel otherwise"

Despite her own personal disagreement, Amora smiled to her friend and said, "It's fine, Vision, we all have different views and it clearly showed the other day but whether you agree with me or not I don't care, just as long as you don't see me differently"

Vision seemed happy with what she said as he nodded and pointed to the door, "We will be waiting for you, hurry back"

Vision quickly closed the door as Amora could hear his footsteps leading back to the living room. Amora felt her heart weigh a lot more than it actually did as she let out a breath and pulled her hair back.

She won't be coming back.

Amora knelt down and pulled out her yellow backpack as she double checked that she had all of her essentials with her. Since it would look suspicious to go in the jet, Amora had to buy an airplane ticket by herself. She looked at the pictures that she gathered and the locations, trying to remember them as she placed her bag over her shoulder. Amora closed her eyes as she felt her power working, slowly turning something in her before she felt her body tingle all over before a last big spark happened, making Amora open her eyes. She glanced down to her watch as she noticed it was five days before her house arrest.

Amora quickly went out of her room and nearly collided with Sam, "Woah!"

"Sorry" Amora told him.

"Where are you heading off to?" Sam asked.

"Just wanted to go on a hike, clear my head, see if it changes anything" Amora mentioned.

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, I know what you mean"

Amora knew she shouldn't ask this but it was the only way that Sam wouldn't act suspicious, "Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, blondie, but I want to be there for Steve, you know?" Sam said.

Amora made a pained face as she turned to him, "I feel so stupid, I should've thought about Steve also, maybe I shouldn't go and accompany you guys"

"Nah, that's not necessary" Sam shook his head, "I barely got a yes from him an hour ago, I highly doubt he'd want the whole team there"

"Right" Amora nodded, "I'm glad you're going to be there for him"

"Thanks" Sam gave her a pat on her shoulder, "You take pictures for me on your hike and I'll send you a postcard"

Amora smiled to him, "Deal!"

Sam gave her a wink as Amora walked off over to the garage where she was finally alone. She took out the keys to the car that she usually favors and hopped into the driver's seat, knowing her plane leaves in four hours. Amora turned on the car as the garage door sensed a car started as it slowly moved its doors open. Amora stared out into the blinding light as it beckoned for her to leave, her heart pounding inside her chest as her palms began to sweat.

She placed the vehicle in drive as she whispered, "Forgive me, you guys"


	6. Nomad

Amora took a long stretch before she moved out of the isle and shuffled to the front of the plane. It was her first time actually riding an airplane and she wished to never do it again. Thanks to having Omniscience as one of her abilities, she completed all four of her crossword puzzles before they even reached their halfway point. She figured that 6 hours and 55 minutes would be nothing but she was wrong as she couldn't possibly sit still just knowing she could've gone a faster route. Amora practically wanted to run to the front of the plane the second she felt the wheels touch the ground.

The one thing that worked in her favor was that she didn't have to go to baggage claim because her one bag was the only thing she had on her. As much as she hated doing this, she left her car at one of the safehouses along with her phone, knowing that Stark had to have some sort of tracking device on it. Amora wanted to know if anyone needed her but hearing that she was in the United Kingdom, Sam and Steve would come running to figure out why, especially since she's only an hour away from where the funeral was being taken place. After transferring her money, Amora hailed a cab before climbing in and placing her backpack on her lap.

"Where to, miss?" the man asked.

"High Wycombe" Amora told him.

"Any specific place there?" he tried again.

"Just the closest building there" Amora glanced out of her window, "I will find my way around"

He nodded, "If you say so, are you just visiting from somewhere?

Amora turned and smiled to him, "Yes, I am. It's my first time in the United Kingdom"

He seemed pleased with this as he said, "Well, I'm happy to welcome you with open arms to my country, what brings you to High Wycombe, if I may ask"

"Trying to see if I can find something" Amora answered as discreetly as possible, "It came as highly recommended"

"You will have plenty to do there" He told her, "Tons of tourist attractions and all that sort, is there anything in particular that you might find interesting?"

Amora shrugged, "Wherever there's an adventure, I am up for it"

That was their conversation for the half hour that Amora was in the cab, David giving her pointers of where to go and what to see while Amora listened to his accent, taking notes of his dialect in case she may need it. She kept peering out the window, hoping to see a flash of silver somewhere but nothing seemed to happen. As far as Pietro was concerned, she was still in the Avengers facility.

Amora turned and walked down the street as she took out one of the photos and studied the picture, "Alright, I know you're here but the question is where?"

She glanced around as she became mindful of the residents of the United Kingdom and their tourists. She really wished that she had brought Nat or Steve along to give her pointers on what to do, hell, she even missed her phone which was something that she actually hated to admit that she's gotten attached to. Amora didn't really know what she was even looking for besides the fastest man on the planet, no one would ever find him if he's not running.

Amora glanced up as she realized something, she turned to a woman noticeably walking down the street with barely anything but her purse, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" she seemed wary but also had a thick British accent.

"Are you a local?" Amora asked.

"I am" She shifted.

Amora nodded as she took out her backpack and rummaged through her stuff before she took out a picture of Pietro and showed it to her, "Have you seen this man around?"

The woman studied it for about five seconds before she shook her head, "No, sorry"

Amora nodded as she continued down the street, looking for people who were locals. Nearly each person who she asked seemed to not know who Pietro was, which was understandable, as much as he was flirtatious, he only stayed close to his sister back in the day. Amora found it exhausting to keep hearing the same answer all the time and was close to giving up and finding a new route when a woman had given her a different answer.

"I've seen him around before" she stated nonchalantly.

Amora's heart hammered in her chest, "Can you tell me where?"

She turned to her right and pointed down the street, "I see him all the time at Silvers Amusements, it's by the Eden Shopping Centre, can't miss it if you know what you're looking for"

Amora couldn't help but smile to the stranger as she said, "Thank you"

The Asgardian quickly took off in the direction, her heart hammering and her knees going weak, feeling like she was going fast but slow at the same time. Amora wondered if she was going to pass out before even reaching this destination. She understood what that woman meant when she said _if you know what to look for._ Amora would've passed by the store if she hadn't had read the name. Her breath got hitched in her throat as she wondered what her second encounter with Pietro would be like.

When Amora swung the door open, she expected to see him standing there right after the door, as if waiting for her with open arms, but instead, she got nothing. When she looked around, she realized that she was in a casino with barely anyone in there. Her heart sank back down to the seventh hell that it's been in as she noticed that no one resembled Pietro.

Amora heard the door open behind her as her shoulders sag, turning around to leave.

"Amora?!" a voice made her feet stop.

She glanced up into the bewildered blue eyes of a bleached silver-haired man, "Pietro!"

Amora threw herself onto the man and hugged him tightly, taking in his scent as it took Pietro a while to even hug her back before saying, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I figured it out" Amora broke the hug, expecting to see him just as happy as she was, "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here" Pietro told her.

"I had to see you" Amora told him, "In the original timeline, Stark put me and Wanda under lockdown and I wouldn't have been able to see you so I turned back time"

"You should've waited until I came to you" Pietro said as he looked over her shoulder, "You being under lockdown would've been safer than here"

"Why?" Amora asked, "Pietro, what's going on?"

Pietro eyed her bag, "Is that all that you brought? Did you get a hotel or… you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Of course not and no, I didn't get a hotel" Amora shifted, "What the hell is going on?"

"Good, I know a place where you can stay" Pietro mumbled more to himself than to her.

Amora said in a stern voice, "Not until you tell me what's going on"

Pietro finally looked to her and placed his hands on her arms in a firm grip, "You're being hunted, Amora, someone wants _you_ "

"You told me that but who is trying to hunt me down" Amora whispered, "You must know a name or something"

Pietro hesitated before he said, "The person who wants your blood is also the person who brought me back to life"


	7. Old Theatre

Amora followed Pietro through the town, watching as he took the tiniest alley's, always looking over his shoulder, and looking back at Amora to see if she was still behind him. She couldn't help but feel like this was a different person as he glanced out and ushered her to follow him quickly across the street. Nearly all of the streets he brought her through were deserted so she didn't see what he could possibly be looking for. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, Pietro immediately turned to her and told her to hush. He didn't even relax until he walked over to an old theatre and turned around to her as she slowly walked out and glanced up at the building.

"You're kidding, right?" Amora asked, "Isn't this a little bit dramatic… pun intended"

Pietro couldn't help but give her a smile and shrugged, "And here I thought you would think this is the coolest thing ever"

"I'll give it that" Amora turned and glanced around at the buildings around them, "Aren't you afraid of being seen?"

"This part of town has been abandoned for years" Pietro glanced around, "Only a few security guards and teenagers come through here"

She gave a nod and looked up that the building one more time, "It looks nice"

"See, now you're warming up to it" Pietro smiled back to her, "Want to see the inside? It's not really much but I made the top floor into a little apartment if you can call it that"

"I would love to see it" Amora said as she walked over to the front door.

Pietro reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, "Not that way"

With his hand still in hers, he made his way over to yet another alley as Amora glanced up at the maroon building with dark yellow borders. It had to have been bright red and yellow but no one has since cleaned it up and left this beautiful building abandoned. Pietro heaved open a heavy metal door and let her inside a dark hallway as he slammed the door shut and bolted it. Amora continued to walk until she noticed at the end of the hall she was standing on a stage with almost 30 rows of chairs on the bottom floor.

Amora couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Okay, this is pretty cool"

"Told you" Pietro said from behind her, "Took me about an hour and a half to clean up the whole place but ever since then, I would come here to get away-"

"From the man who wants my blood" Amora told him.

Pietro hesitated before he sidenodded, "Something like that"

"Are you ever going to tell me something beyond that?" she asked him.

He shifted uncomfortably and looked down to his shoes, something that is completely unlike Pietro. Normally, he would've laughed and mocked her from telling her the truth. Amora sighed and turned to walk off the stage when Pietro suddenly appeared in front of her.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you" Pietro immediately said.

"Then what is it?" Amora argued.

"I- I just don't know what i-is safe to tell y-you a-and what i-isn't" Pietro stammered.

Amora gave him a questionable look, "Okay… then tell me how you're still alive, did he do some kind of weird… Frankenstein thing to you?"

"Not exactly" Pietro shrugged, "I don't know what happened, just that I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in Sokovia anymore"

"And you didn't bother to ask?" Amora let out.

"I was in shock, Amora, I didn't know what to think" Pietro let out, "It took me about a whole day to remember my life and since then, it's been different"

Amora crossed her arms over her chest, "Different, how?"

Pietro let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face as he walked around the stage, not knowing what to say to her, it was complicated enough that Amora was already here and not knowing what kind of danger she was in. He looked over to the young goddess with her hands on her hips, expecting a response.

"Remember the last time, I had a headache and left?" Pietro tried.

Amora thought for a moment before she nodded, "What of it?"

"That's the thing… I know it's strange but, I don't remember much about what happens after that" Pietro let out, "I get a headache, run to him, and do whatever it is I'm supposed to do"

Amora squinted her eyes, "And you don't remember at all who it is that you're being summoned to?"

"Just his face, he's never really mentioned his name" Pietro thought for a moment, "But I know there are others… I can't be the only one doing his dirty work"

Amora shifted and slowly sat down on the floor as she gazed up at him, Pietro actually looked terrified of not only what he was explaining but also what he is telling her.

She asked, "How do we stop him?"

Pietro glanced to her, "What?"

"How do we stop him?" Amora repeated, "You think I'm going to just sit around and let you be controlled by this man?"

"Amora, you don't understand… he _knows_ about you and _wants_ your blood. If you go against this guy, you might lose" Pietro told her.

"But at what extent? You are being controlled by someone you don't even know and doing Odin knows what under his will" Amora said, "Don't you want to be free?"

"I am" Pietro waved his arms around the space, "I get to live here and pay no rent"

"Then go and see your sister" Amora commanded, "Tell her that you're alive"

Pietro stopped and looked to his fingers as Amora said, "You can't, can you? You're afraid that she's going to do the same thing I'm doing right now"

Pietro hesitated even more as Amora was about to push the topic further before stopping and realizing that he was afraid; too afraid to talk about this subject, to know that Amora was even here, and that she wants to willingly put himself in danger for him. She then got up and slowly walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. Pietro slowly turned his eyes to her and stared before Amora leaned in and kissed him on his cheek then wrapped her arms over his shoulders and this time he immediately returned the affection with wrapping his arms around her waist. Amora closed her eyes and relished in this moment, knowing that Pietro was here and that this wasn't an illusion. Pietro seemed to be thinking that way too as he held her more tightly then he had the last couple of times they found each other.

"We're together now and that's all that matters"


	8. Solution

So that was how Amora came to live with Pietro in their old theatre. It was almost like it was the twilight zone she was living in. As much as she wanted to be happy, she couldn't help but notice Pietro was completely different from last year. Even if they spent the whole day in the theatre, he would still be quiet and his jokes would seem forced. It occurred to her that he could be feeling this way because of whoever it was that was controlling his mind.

Amora got up from the bed as she went over to Pietro, "What do you want to do today?"

Pietro answered, "I thought I could find more movies and we watch them here"

"Again?!" Amora asked, "We've been doing that since I came here"

Pietro dodged, "Well, I haven't been able to watch as many movies as I do with you"

"Pietro, are you trying to not let me go outside?" Amora asked.

"I think it would be best to stay in here" Pietro said, "Until this whole thing plays out"

Amora scoffed, "You sound just like Vision… always protecting Wanda and wanting what's best for her"

"Wanda and Vision are close now?" Pietro asked.

"Very-" Amora stopped and cleared her throat, "Not that close"

The look on Pietro's face was almost priceless as Amora quickly went over to the small kitchen in the back to get a drink of water. She wondered how mad Wanda would be on one, hiding her brother from her and two, accidentally spilling of her feelings for Vision. Those two don't seem to want to admit it to one another but they both have semi-confirmed their feelings for one another to Amora. She turned around and wasn't even surprised to see Pietro had followed her into the kitchen with his shocked look still on his face.

Amora tried not to notice him as she walked over to the table and sat down as she played with her glass. Pietro still followed and sat down in front of Amora, almost as if he didn't know how to wrap his head around it. A couple of times, Pietro would open his mouth to ask but then suddenly stopped and kept his mouth shut.

On his fifth try, he finally said, "Wanda… likes Vision? The android that Stark and Banner created, right?"

"Yeah" Amora answered, nonchalantly.

Pietro waited but Amora didn't give much information after that, "Does he still… look the same?"

"Yup" Amora let out.

Pietro opened his mouth to question more but then he let out a loud groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. Amora was immediately by his side, placing her hands on each of his arms as she looked at him. He hissed in pain as he tried his best to focus but he knew, the more he denied it, the worse the pain will get.

"He's calling me" Pietro moaned.

"Let me get my sword" Amora told him.

"No!" Pietro let out and grabbed onto Amora, "It's you he wants, I'm not going to let him have you… for all we know he doesn't know you're here in England"

"But I want to help you, Pietro" Amora said to him gently.

"The only way you will be helping me is by staying here" Pietro told her, "Okay?"

Amora formed her lips and muttered, "Fine… but be careful"

"Always" Pietro brought his lips to hers and gave her a very strained kiss.

"I don't like this" Amora had to tell him.

"I know you don't" Pietro grimaced as he traced her cheek, "But until we know who we're up against, that is when we'll plan on fighting"

Amora opened her mouth to make him promise her but in a quick flash, he was gone and out of the theatre. She sighed and sank down to her legs, the silence of the building was deafening as this time it was she who was afraid.

Amora then perked up her head as an idea came to mind.

The salesperson looked to her, "What are you planning on doing with all of these?"

Amora shrugged, "Just trying to see if I can make something out of knick-knacks"

"This is the most anyone's ever bought from this store, I can tell you that" he said.

"I just figured that I have more room for trial and error" Amora stated but she knew that the objects she got were more than enough.

He then gave her a nod along with her package and sent her on her way. She had to give credit where it was due; Tony. He brought up the idea of Amora possibly being able to create anything she wanted since she had omniscience, she never really thought of doing that before thanks to always having everything at the tips of her fingers in Asgard. So they started off slowly but seeing her power transform in a way that she never thought possibly was truly amazing, even for an immortal. This would be the first time that she wouldn't be under Tony's supervision so she didn't know what could possibly happen without the genius looking over her shoulder.

"Can't be that bad" Amora mumbled, "I'm the one with omniscience"

Still, she felt nervous, "It'll be fine'

She thought for a moment about how she left the team and wondered if they were trying to look for her, "I'm sorry guys… I hope everything works out"

"Alright, let's see how this goes" Amora took the bag and spread it all out with its wires, gadgets, and metal tinkers, "This shouldn't be too hard"

"Since no one can keep an eye on Pietro, then I guess I'll have to track him with the means of science" Amora mumbled to herself, "Lets see if I know how to make a tracking device"

Amora only mumbled that out but the information came flooding into her brain as she seemed to recall step-by-step tools on how to achieve this, making Amora smile, "Awesome… Tony would be so happy in his nonchalant verbal way"

It was only at this moment did she realize that she was talking to herself, she didn't realize she picked up on this behavior and wondered if it was because she was of the year she spent surrounded by friends. A sudden sadness overcame her as she realized she missed living at the facility, training, and then being around one another for dinner. It never felt too crowded mainly because Amora always wanted to be with them and hear their different cultures, likes, and dislikes. She wasn't alone also, Vision was also interested and together their found what they often enjoyed and the things they didn't.

Amora closed her eyes and sighed as her heart seemed to well up, thinking about how she decided to stay with the man she loved over her friends in their hour of conflict. She silently vowed to herself that when she found a way to free Pietro, then she will come back and solve all of this conflict. Her mind buzzed with the information of the tracking device as she finally opened her eyes and quickly worked on her experiment before Pietro came back.


	9. Night Lights

Amora had waited for Pietro all day, she didn't want to leave the building in case he showed up even though she wanted to go and see if she could find him herself. As the hours ticked by, she got more and more worried for his well being and wondered who had him under his control. It was nearing 5 o'clock in the evening as Amora had already made dinner, so worked up that she started to lose track of her own time. Amora took out a bowl and placed herself down at the kitchen table, wanting to know not only what Pietro was doing, but what was going on with her friends in the United States. She played with the tracking device in her pocket one more time before she leaned in to take a bite out of her shrimp lo mein.

The table jumped as Pietro sat next to her, "What did you make for dinner?"

Amora let out a yell and turned to him, "What the hell, Pietro?!"

"What?" he asked.

"You don't just run up on people like that" Amora scolded him, "Especially when you were gone all day"

"I'm sorry, honey" Pietro leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I can't help but do it, seeing people's face is priceless, you know?"

Amora rolled her eyes, "Not really, and it's shrimp lo mein"

Pietro made a face, "You made this?"

"Of course I did, I learned about different cultures and their food first" Amora straightened up, "You'll like it, trust me"

She glanced down and noticed that he already had a bowl in front of him and had already taken a bite. He didn't even seem to hesitate as he went back to eating, most likely being hungry from running so fast. Amora watched him and smiled as she reached out and pet his wavy hair, feeling the texture in her hands. Pietro took a hold of her hand and gave it an oily kiss from the residue on his lips.

Amora smiled to him as she turned back to her own bowl and continued to eat, thinking that she was so happy to be in this place right now. She always thought _what would my life be like if Pietro were here_ at random times throughout the year. It seemed to almost be her favorite past time since they never really got the chance to have a relationship happen between the two of them.

Pietro immediately straightened up, "I almost forgot! I wanted to ask you something. How is it that you came over here and your dad be cool with it?"

"Because my dad doesn't know" Amora told him, "He's out on a quest to figure out why the Infinity Stones have been found so rapidly"

"Infinity Stones?" Pietro asked.

Amora mentioned, "The gem that's on Vision's forehead.

At the mention of Vision, Pietro did both a nod and a grimace to the name, making Amora's mouth drop open to him. He turned and gave her a small wink before he quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

She glanced around and noticed that the food and their plates were all cleaned up.

She heard a whoosh sound once more and noticed Pietro was in front of her yet again with his hand out. Amora glanced down to it before she took a hold of his hand and everything became a whirlwind. She let out a gasp as Pietro placed her on the floor, Amora turned and was about to yell at him when she felt the cool breeze and noticed that she was outside. Amora looked back and noticed that she was overlooking the street lights over a fog that had swept over the town. She smiled and walked over to the edged, folding her arms over her chest and realizing that she had on a blanket to keep her arm.

"This is amazing"

She felt arms being wrapped around her as Pietro's head appeared next to hers, "I'm sorry for keeping you cooped up… I just want to protect you"

"I understand" Amora said as she gripped onto his arm, "Me too"

She kept feeling his hand before she whispered, "I can't believe this is even happening, that you're actually here"

"I know" Pietro whispered and brought his lips to her hair, "I woke up thinking about your kiss… I tried holding on, I really did but death was pulling me down faster than life. I was regretting leaving both of you"

Amora stayed silent as Pietro sighed, "I could feel Wanda in my head, asking if I was alright but not even having the strength to talk to her. Hearing her panicked voice and seeing your face destroyed me"

"She still misses you" Amora turned and looked to him, "She didn't want to acknowledge her birthday but we did a good job at distracting her for the most part… Wanda tries to live the way you do, spontaneous and always up for an adventure"

Hearing that made Pietro smile as Amora could tell that he missed his sister terribly. She now wondered who had it worse; Wanda with thinking her whole family was dead or Pietro for knowing his only family member is grieving over a memory. Amora wanted to try again with asking if he would want to see her but didn't want to ruin the precious moment that they had together. So instead, she rose her chin up as she offered up her lips to his.

He bent down and kissed her slowly, both of them taking it in as Amora once more felt as if she wanted to spread her life into his lips. The feeling of his warm body close to hers made her blush as her fingertips traced his stubble chin. Pietro broke the kiss as he kept his face close to hers as they gently swayed together.

"How long were you planning on staying?" Pietro asked.

"I was planning on having you come back with me" Amora picked up her head and looked at him.

"Then I would have a lot of explaining to do" Pietro sighed.

Amora made a face as she asked, "Were you ever going to try to come back?"

Pietro thought for a moment before he said, "Eventually, just, you know… this situation happened and each time I think I can do it… something holds me back"

"Like what?" Amora asked.

"Like seeing my sister for the first time" Pietro confessed, "Don't know if she'll break down and cry or throw me across the room"

Amora nodded, "Let's hope the first part"

They stayed there for a while, talking about different things, trying to get their minds out of the dark situation that he was in. It wasn't until the temperature started to drop did Pietro bring them back home.

Amora was just about getting ready for bed when she heard the shower come on as Pietro slipped into the bathroom.

She reached into her deep pocket and sighed with relief when she felt her gadget still there. Amora went over to Pietro's shoes and placed the needle into the side of the sole before putting it back. She glanced back over to the bathroom as she double checked on her burner phone if the locator worked. She silently smiled to herself as she hid it deep within her backpack before climbing into bed. Amora felt her stomach tied up into a knot as she wondered when would be the next time that he would go back to whoever is controlling him.


	10. Nightmares & Comforts

Amora didn't know what woke her up in the first place, but then it registered in her mind that she had heard something that had caught her attention. Objects fell to the floor, making Amora sit up from her bed, ready to call her sword to her but then stopped. Pietro was there with his back to the cabinet, breathing heavily before he tore off his shirt and examined his chest. She was about to ask him what he was doing before she realized that he was checking the places that he once had bullet holes. Thinking about the helicarrier riddling him with bullets made her get off of the bed and slowly went to his side.

"Hey…" she whispered, "You okay?"

Pietro took a moment before he mumbled, "I think so"

"What was that about?" Amora asked him.

"It happens every once in a while" Pietro looked to her, "I have nightmares of Sokovia and… the feeling is so real sometimes"

Amora slowly nodded, "I'm sorry"

Pietro ran a hand through his hair, "I thought I was getting better, the nightmares hadn't come back in a while"

"Do you want some water or anything from the kitchen?" Amora asked Pietro.

"No, it's okay, I'll get it myself" Pietro mumbled.

"No" Amora told him more firmly, "I'll get it… just rest, okay?"

Amora didn't even wait for him to object to it or not as she turned and left the makeshift flat and went downstairs to the concession desk. She guess that her words really did work as she didn't feel or see a swoosh of silver run past her to get to the kitchen and back as she slowly gave him some ice water. She knew what it was like to wake up in the middle of the night from a bad dream because it was the same experience that she woke up from. Now Amora felt pity for Pietro's soul as she noticed that he has to relieve being shot at for trying to save not only the little boy and Hawkeye but Amora as well.

She came back into the room to see Pietro was sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face. Amora slowly went over to him and gave the man his glass of water. Pietro took it and drank nearly the whole thing in one take before holding it in his hands as Amora sat beside him.

"What you did was a very brave thing back in Sokovia" Amora told him, "It didn't go unnoticed, Clint even named his son's middle name after you"

Pietro couldn't help but scoff, "I didn't see that coming"

Amora smiled, "Thank you, I never got to say those words to you for taking the bullets for me"

"I'd do anything for you"

Amora looked up to him before leaning in and kissing him on the lips, feeling her spirits lift up as he kissed her back. She couldn't help but feel that it was all worth it in the end, his sacrifice. She wanted to let him know everyday that he was valued and loved by the team which would hopefully make him come back.

She cupped his face as the kiss became just as passionate as the last time with Pietro pulling her closer to him. Amora craved his touch as she felt his rough hands climb up her back and hold her from the back of her neck.

At the last second, Amora gasped and broke the kiss as Pietro studied her face.

"What is it?"

"A-are we really doing this?" Amora stammered, nervously.

Pietro immediately knew what she was hinting at as he answered back, "Only if you want to"

Amora blushed as she didn't want to answer him but also didn't want to confess, "Of course, I do, it's just that-"

"What?"

Amora straightened up, "I never really…"

Pietro seemed surprised, "Really?"

"Well, not a lot of people found me worth courting" Amora defended herself, "I was always gentle, quiet, and reserved back on Asgard so no one gave me the time of day"

Pietro couldn't help but chuckle, "Then I stand by my word"

He then gently placed his hand on the back of her head as he whispered to her, "Asgard must be full of blind me"

Pietro leaned in and kissed her gently and slowly before he picked her up and moved her onto their shared bed. He opened his eyes and stared down at her as he brought his legs in between hers, waiting to see if she would open her eyes and change her mind again but their remained closed. Amora inhaled as she felt his body press down onto hers, giving her a comfortable weight on top of her as she found herself pulling his waist closer to hers. Pietro smiled into the kiss as slowly pulled off her long sleeved shirt. The sudden feeling of being cold sent shivers down her spine as her heart started to flutter and her mind freak out that she was actually doing this with someone she cared deeply for.

She did the same as she pulled off his shirt before Pietro threw it onto the floor next to her clothing as well. The feeling of their skin on skin seemed to intensify the mood as Pietro sucked in her bottom lip and nibbled on it making Amora moan as they shed each other's layers off. Amora felt there was a constant blush on her cheeks as she felt Pietro's skin on top of hers as he slowly thrust his hips into hers before he kissed her neck and started to nibble on it. Amora let out a moan as she leaned her head into Pietro's before he slowly propped himself up and stared at her.

Amora took in a deep breath before she nodded to him as she could see one of his arms reach down to his lower region. She held onto him as she felt first the pressure as she opened her mouth, unable to register the unusual sensation. But Pietro slowly moved out and then back in, deeper and deeper each time, filling her with both pain and pleasure.

Amora let out a moan as Pietro started to go faster as she picked up her legs a little bit higher as Pietro leaned in and kissed her with so much passion. He let out a pant as he grunted in her ear, making Amora lean her head back and gasp.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Pietro asked.

"No, please" Amora pleaded, "Just keep going"

Pietro propped himself above her as his arms were by her face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pietro" Amora told him in between gasps, "Keep going"

"Okay" Pietro whispered in her ear as the bed squeaked under them.

She found herself with her mouth always slightly open as she let out the occasional, "Pietro"

He moved his hand onto hers and whispered in his native language but her omniscience immediately translated it into her head to, " _I love you"_

Amora felt her heart skip a beat as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder before she let out, "I love you too, Pietro"

He picked up his head and smiled to her, "Damn your intelligence"

Before she could say anything, Pietro's face changed as he gave faster thrusts, making Amora cringe but also enjoy the pain before suddenly, Pietro pulled himself out of her and let out a couple of loud moans.

The two caught their breaths as Pietro laid his head down on her ribcage as he mumbled, "Sorry, for not giving you a warning… it's always very sudden"

Amora couldn't help but laugh at the irony as she stroked his hair, "I honestly didn't mind"

Pietro picked himself up and laid down next to her, draping the blankets over them before kissing her head, "I've been wanting to be with you for a long time"

Amora smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm glad we finally got the chance to"

She felt his chest as she noticed slight scars all over his body before he said, "Those used to be the bullet holes"

"Those used to be the bullet holes" Pietro told her.

"No wonder the dream haunts you" Amora said.

Pietro whispered, "Not with you here"

Amora picked up her head and stared at him for a long moment before pressing her lips to his. She leaned in close so their heads were practically touching as she caressed her shoulder. Her mind couldn't possibly wrap around what they just did and she honestly couldn't feel anymore love from Pietro. The way he held her, she could feel how much he cared for the young Asgardian that it almost overwhelmed her. It definitely made her feel safe as she closed her eyes and got comfortable in his embrace.


	11. Ambush

Amora moved stretched as she dragged her body down the bed to give both her arms and her legs a good stretch. She groaned as she sat up and looked to her left but didn't find Pietro in the bed with her. Instead, she smelled delicious food being cooked downstairs as her stomach started to grumble and complain about not having anything to eat. She peeked over the bed and immediately found Pietro's shirt and slipped it on before she went downstairs. All she had to do was follow her nose until it reached the kitchen where Pietro was shirtless in front of the stove.

She smiled, "Morning"

"Morning, honey" Pietro turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Great" Amora tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Pietro winked, "I thought you did, breakfast is almost done"

Amora looked over to the food, "I didn't know you could cook"

"Well, I had to survive somehow while I was taking a year incognito, plus I didn't find stealing food appealing anymore"

"Wow, you actually learned your lesson from being a little thief" Amora mocked.

"I might've turned a leaf over here and there" Pietro smiled, "I'm guessing it was for the better anyways"

"Smells delicious"

He placed a plate down in front of her before he sat down at well, Amora glanced down and saw a quesadilla with bacon. She noticed that he placed potatoes and spices inside the food as well, making her even more hungry. Amora immediately took a big bite into the food and almost couldn't take how good it was. She let out a moan and turned to Pietro who seemed pleased with her eat his food.

She had to admit that she was really surprised at how delicious it was. Her attention turned to Pietro as he dug into his food as well. Amora took a cup of orange juice and started to drink before she went back to her food and gladly dug in.

"We should go somewhere?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, get out of the town or sight see, do something or whatever it is that you want to do" Pietro explained.

Amora looked over to him as if he was trying to play with her, "Seriously?"

To show how serious he was, Pietro was gone with yet another flash as he ran around her, cleaning up his mess, his plate until he finally stopped. She glanced up and noticed that he was already completely ready with his shoes on and everything.

Amora couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at him.

So to spite him, she leaned back and took a rather slow bite over her breakfast while nonchalantly looking at her nails. She was dying to explore the United Kingdom but wanted to make Pietro feel the pain of having to wait for her this time around. Pietro let out an annoyed sigh as he plopped himself down in front of her. His annoyance was clear on his face as she smiled before slowly getting up and kissing him on the bridge of his nose before cleaning up. Amora then turned around and started to walk back upstairs to get on some clothes for their day together.

"Can you please hurry up?" Pietro called out.

Amora said over her shoulder, "I will go as fast as I can"

"Over my dead body" Amora could hear him say.

"I don't like that term" Amora scolded him, " **Especially** from you"

"Alright, I'm sorry" Pietro could be heard as he walked around the stage, "Make sure you wear comfortable shoes"

"Of course! That's all I own here" Amora called out, "So where are we going?"

"Not too sure" Pietro said, "That's the fun about it, we'll just pick a destination and then go! The perks of having superspeed on your side"

"Even if we want to go to Greece or Spain?" Amora teased.

"Anywhere!" Pietro yelled out as it echoed across the room, making Amora laugh.

"Then give me a second" Amora giggled.

She just barely slipped on her outfit and turned to look in the mirror when she noticed a man behind her. Amora quickly turned but was too late as the man sent her flying into the mirror, crashing into it as she fell to the floor. She glanced up and noticed the man was coming over to her with a greyish-brown energy levitating from his hands. Amora waved out her hand as her sword crashed out of the closet and came to her just in time for her to deflect the energy and run over to the man and stab him with her sword.

She wrenched the sword out of him and quickly turned to the balcony and looked over the railing to warn Pietro. He was down on the stage fighting his own battles in a fury of silver against so many men that she didn't even know how they all came in. Amora let out a battlecry and jumped down into the chaos and swung her sword around at the intruders.

It was then that she realized that all of them were the same person as the knowledge seeped into her of what to do. She had to find the one person with this gift and kill him in order for the others to stop growing.

Amora turned around as Pietro was immediately in front of her.

"We can't defeat them" Pietro said as he pushed one back.

"We have to find the person with the actual power then they will disappear" Amora responded.

"I can try to make a run for it with you" Pietro told her.

"No! They'll keep coming!" Amora kicked another down and sliced him.

One of the men said, "You can't keep hiding her forever, Pietro"

" _He_ already knows where she is… and we're taking her to him"

Pietro's face changed as he let out, "No"

"What is he talking about?" Amora turned to Pietro, "Pietro, what's going on?"

He turned to her, "We have to get-"

Pietro let out a yell as he grabbed onto his head and knelt down. Amora forgot about the multiple men and knelt down in front of Pietro. He hissed in pain as he tried to fight the urge to leave until he's eyes shot open and he looked to Amora. She leaned in, wanting to ask what was wrong but Pietro roughly pushed her away and backed away from her as well. His behavior was not like himself as she walked over to the confused man.

Suddenly, Amora was picked up and ran off with as she barely registered that Pietro had picked her up. He stopped just as quickly as he started that Amora fell to the ground and did a little roll as she felt suddenly cold. She shivered as she glanced up and noticed a pair of boots in front of her.

Amora looked up to the face as she gasped and moved back, she had immediately recognized who this person was and now terror overwhelmed her.


	12. The Serpent

Amora jumped up to her feet as she backed up and stared at the man in front of her. To her right, Pietro groaned as he covered his head muttering _no, no, no_ all over again. For once, her attention wasn't to him but to the tall figure in front of her. She's heard of him, occasionally thought of him but never thought she would stumble upon him. Now that he was here, she could see why he was known as the God of Fear.

He smirked, "Hello, grandniece"

"Impossible" Amora breathed out, "Grandfather banished you-"

"To a land without magic" he then waved his arms around to his dark facility, "Until now, thanks to the recent _upbringings_ that both you and your friends have started"

"You're supposed to be dead" Amora let out, "Legend says that you died from your fall"

"Sorry to disappoint" he smiled down to her before he turned to Pietro, "Thank you, my boy, for finally delivering her to me"

Pietro moaned, "No! I wasn't supposed to do this! You _made_ me do this! Amora, please! I tried to stop, I really did!"

"And yet you still brought her to me" he responded, "Congratulations"

"Cul Borson" Amora let out, "That's your name… the serpent"

Remembering his name seemed to give him more power as he turned and smiled his wicked smile down to her. Amora found it hard to swallow as she glanced up and noticed the other floors of the factory were filled with mutants, enhanced, and other individuals alike. They all seemed to mirror the same look; fear. She felt sorry for them as she realized that Cul had to be controlling them through their fear.

She turned and looked to Pietro who was now on the floor, holding himself as he cried at how sorry he was in his native tongue. Her eyes turned to Cul Borson as he seemed more energized by each cry. The fears all around him were giving him strength.

"Y-You're controlling them" Amora let out.

Cul Borson chuckled, "Well, I am the God of Fear"

"This is cruel" Amora shook her head, "You weren't supposed to have any power"

"Oh, if you only knew how true that statement rang for the both of us" Cul towered over her.

Cul Borson moved closer to her, making Amora shrink back and move away from the tall Asgardian. He let out a low chuckle that seemed to echo throughout the dark facility.

The sound made some of his controlled gasp and cry as she tried her best not to look up at them anymore.

Still, his remark made her turn to him and give him a questioning look. She knew that he could manipulate her easily but she couldn't help but feel drawn to what he said. He looked back slightly and didn't seem surprised that her attention was on him. He kept his hands behind his back as he knew he had Amora right where he wanted the young goddess. He finally turned to her with an amused look on his face.

"Do you know how you came to be with your powers?" Cul Borson asked.

"I trained with my uncle and grandmother" Amora answered, "They told me that my personality molded my powers into something extraordinary"

"And you believed them!" Cul Borson let out with a hollering laugh that shook her bones, "You are more despicable than I thought… and here I thought the fruit of knowledge would make you wiser than that"

Amora narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Cul Borson waved out his hands, "You were never simply _trained_ to have powers like the rest of us, they were tricked upon you"

"I don't understand" Amora said, even though her mind already told her what he wasn't saying.

"How can I say this in simpler terms" Cul Borson said before he yelled out, "It was Loki! Loki was the one who tricked your mother into giving you a forbidden fruit and she was dumb enough to fall for it!"

Upon hearing him call her mother by that word, she let out a cry and outstretched her hand at her sword appeared to her. Her fear was driven aside as she waved out her sword violently to the man but he dodged them quickly as if he knew her every move. With one sudden motion, he grabbed her neck, choking out the air from them as he lifted her up off of the ground. His eyes gave a dark look, making her whole body shudder as he threw her across the room.

Amora coughed and gasped as she tumbled across the floor, trying to get her bearings. She slowly got herself up onto her elbows and looked over to the man coming after her. Her whole body shook with fear as she couldn't find it within her to even get up into a sitting position.

The impact of his steel toe boot made her let out a yelp as she was kicked further down the floor. She covered her stomach and moaned as she could hear Pietro pleading for him to stop hurting her.

Amora let out a yell as he grabbed onto her hair and pulled her up, making the young princess just barely dangle from the floor.

"I'll do anything!" Pietro screamed out, "Please, just don't hurt her!"

Cul Borson turned to him, "Your part of the deal is done! I needed you to get her away from her friends and you did just that, now it's time for her to deliver"

He grabbed onto her neck as he brought his head close to hers, "I want your blood, do you hear me? I _need_ it! You will not leave until I bleed you dry from your worthless carcass"

Amora struggled to speak as she let out, " _Heimdall…"_

Cul Borson laughed, "He can't hear you! He probably can't even see you! That man has abandoned his post for a while now so no one is opening up the Bifrost for you now"

Tears welled in her eyes as she couldn't help herself but whimper out, " _Father"_

"Oh, the little princess can't fight her own battles, can she?" Cul Borson laughed, "Good thing she made the dumb decision to venture off alone"

Amora glanced over to him with big eyes as she saw the dark circles appear in the corner of her vision as she managed to let out, "You will never get my blood"

She took out a knife from her sleeve and cut the God of Fear on his arm, making him scream out and drop her. Amora staggered on the ground as she ran even though her body wanted her to stop and catch her breath. She looked to Pietro who was still standing in the same place he was ever since he came into the building. With a heavy heart she ran away from him and grabbed her sword as she escaped into the next room. Cul Borson let out a yell of rage as his captives screamed at how angry the Asgardian was.

Amora felt her heart hammering out of her chest as she tried to steady it and find her way out of this building. Her hands shook as she tried to navigate herself through the darkness and hopefully to the exit. A loud _bang_ was heard from the first room was she left in as she could hear Cul Borson yelling for her to come back to him. She gasped and let out a small yell as she reached the bar that said exit over the door but she couldn't push it and leave.

She let out a whimpering breath as she realized that fear finally consumed her, making her under his control. Her mind screamed _no, pull down the latch!_ But instead, her body turned around and and faced him as Cul walked through the final room with his axe in hand. Amora felt her heart hammering so loudly out of her chest that she wondered if the smile he put on was because he heard it more than knowing that she was under his control.

He lifted up his index finger and gently waved it to himself as Amora took slow steps over to the man as tears fell down her face. Her eyes zeroed in on the battle axe that was meant for him just as much as the sword was meant for her.

When she stopped, she turned and looked up to Cul Borson as he beamed, finally having her right where he wanted her.

Cul leaned forward, "It's not fun being under someone's control, isn't it?"

"Please…" Amora whimpered, "I beg of you"

"And there it is!" Cul Borson yelled out, "The ultimate fear; the fear of someone's last breath as they know their death is upon them!"

"I can't move" Amora sobbed.

"Ah, fear will do that to you" Cul said nonchalantly, "Any last words?"

Amora cried out, "Please, no! I beg of you!"

"Amora!" Pietro could be heard yelling out in the distance.

"Ah, young love" Cul said, "Let's face it, it was never going to last; you're an immortal and he isn't"

"But at least you will both be reunited" Cul shrugged, "In death"

"No!"

Cul Borson waved out his axe over his head and slammed it down onto her chest, catching her scream in midway. The feeling of pain shocked her as she felt the axe inside of her, breaking her chest plate as Cul smiled down at her. She wanted to scream but instead coughed as blood came up and went down the side of her lips. Cul Borson finally let his axe go as Amora collapsed onto the floor, trying to gasp in air but each breath was more and more of a struggle. Her granduncle leaned down so that way she could still see him, her fear giving him more strength as she could see it in his eyes.

A flash of light illuminated his face as he looked up over Amora's body. He seemed shocked that someone was there before a flash of energy sent Cul Borson away from Amora. She gasped and groaned as she was being picked up and facing whoever it was that was too late to save her. Amora was ready to say and plead her last dying words to one of the Avengers but gazing up at this person's face made her so awestruck that she forgot she was even dying.

Her grandfather was holding her, saying something to her but she couldn't hear him over the rushing sound of her blood leaving her body. She strained and smiled to him as Odin nodded and smiled back, trying to give her some sort of reassurance. Amora watched as Odin's lips moved again but couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

 _Granddaughter_ was the first line that she could process as she felt her eyes roll back but Odin shook her awake. The sudden movement sent her pain as she strained to keep her eyes open and concentrate on what he was saying.

 _Granddaughter, turn_ his words faded again as she realized that her breath was becoming more and more shallow, the light behind him looking more heavenly as possible. She even wondered who would greet her at the gates of heaven; Uncle Loki or Grandmother Frigga, she hoped both, she missed them terribly.

 _Amora, turn back time!_ Was what her grandfather commanded before everything went black.


	13. Revival

Amora let out a big gasp as she shot up from her position on the bed. She had took in a big gulp of air that it sent her gagging for a couple of seconds. Amora let out a hysterical cry as she checked her chest and touched herself as if that would reassure her that she was still alive. Odin immediately appeared by her side as he gently pet her arms and said some consoling words to her. As if she were little and had a bad dream, she threw herself at her grandfather and let out strangling sobs.

"Shh… it is okay" Odin pet her hair, "You are safe now, it is okay"

Amora cried some more before she said, "Grandfather?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?" she backed away and looked to him.

"I knew Cul Borson would use your mortal on you sooner or later, but without Heimdall, it was even more harder to find him" Odin explained before he smiled and pet her golden hair, "I was just glad I got there on time"

"How am I still alive?" Amora asked.

"When you turn back time, your body turns back to it's image the way you were that day" Odin said, "Luckily that day, you didn't have an axe in your chest"

She glanced down and looked to her watch, "It's three days prior to what it was"

"The day I left my home to find you and Cul" Odin informed her.

She glanced up and looked around and noticed the place was an ordinary room with what looked accustomed to a guest room. Amora glanced outside and noticed a surprising cliff with a view of a beautiful ocean, not a big town with buildings so close you can hardly breathe. She then became aware that if she travelled back in time then that means that Pietro was all alone at the theatre and this doesn't look anywhere near the town she was in.

"Where are we?"

"New Zealand"

"New Zealand?!" Amora let out before she threw off the covers, "I have to get back"

Odin said, "My I ask, why?"

"Because I have to get back to Pietro" Amora told him, "He's probably freaking out and looking for me right now"

"You cannot go back" Odin said in a big voice, making Amora turn back to him.

"Why not?" Amora asked.

"Because the reason why you were figured out was because Pietro had informed Cul Borson that you were here" Odin explained, "Go back to him in this fashion and Cul will know that you had reversed time"

"But Pietro wouldn't do that to me" Amora objected.

"I know he wouldn't" Odin said, "But he's afraid of Cul and that fear makes him under Cul's control so whether he wants to or not, he will tell him exactly what he wants"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Amora asked, "Hide?!"

"No" Odin immediately said, "Train"

"Train?" Amora repeated, "Why?"

Odin got up from the bed and slowly walked out of she was assuming her room. She had no choice but to follow him as she realized that he had food already out for her. A grumble came from within her stomach as she placed her hand over her midsection as Odin moved behind the island. He waved up his hand to the plate as Amora didn't need to be told twice as she sat down and eagerly caved into the food. She felt embarrassed for digging into her food like that so she tried her best to control herself as she took the glass of water to wash down the food.

Odin asked, "Why didn't you control his mind?"

"What?"

"Cul Borson" Odin explained, "When he was winning, why didn't you think to control his mind in order to make him stop assaulting you"

Amora thought for a moment before she shrugged, "I don't know, I never thought about it"

"You also have the power of time travel" Odin mentioned, "You could've easily gone back and made sure you escaped before you ever met my brother"

"I didn't think about that either" Amora mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I was scared"

"No!" Odin yelled out that it made Amora jump, "You were thinking with your _heart,_ Amora, **not** your brain. You were given the power of knowledge and yet you chose love over logic, that is how Cul Borson knew you were going to think and that's how he won"

Amora opened her mouth to find an explanation for herself but all that came up were _I felt_ or _I sensed_ which was exactly what her grandfather was talking about. She sighed as she turned and looked out of the wide window and felt grateful she had time travel on her side, otherwise, she'd be dead. She bit her lip as she realized that this was the first time that Odin has ever lectured her and he must've realized too as Odin walked around and sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she glanced down to her lap, still holding a piece of fruit.

"I failed"

"Anyone would when they are matched with the God of Fear" Odin reasoned, "I just so happened to know him when he didn't tarnish his reputation"

Amora looked at him, "He wasn't always the God of Fear?"

"No, that was always his title" Odin objected, "But he was supposed to help _guide_ people through their fears and then one day, he found that he gained more power by leading people into their fears instead of away and that corrupted his soul"

"You never told this to us" Amora said.

Odin remained silent before he said, "There's a lot of things I never mentioned… but I'm going to do best with my time now. Help mend what was once broken"

Amora slowly nodded before she said, "Grandfather, how are you here in Midgard?"

"Loki banished me" Odin said.

"Uncle Loki is alive?" Amora asked before she put in, " _Again?!_ "

Odin couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "Yes, yes… he fooled me into being banished here. Sent me to an elderly home, that brat, but I found a way out"

Amora shook her head as she vowed, "I'm going to kill him when I see him… this time I'll make sure he's dead"

"I wouldn't be so harsh on him, my dear" Odin patted her lap, "For if he hadn't banished me then I wouldn't have sensed Cul's power growing and in return, save you from death"

Amora thought about what he said as he placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed it tenderly. He got up and started to walk with his hands behind his back and over to the open screened door.

"You will use this day to rest up" Odin commanded, "I've been through a near death experience and I know it will take about a day; sleep, eat, drink. Tomorrow, we will train you to fight without fear"


	14. Forgive

Amora waved around her makeshift wooden sword, Odin wanted her to use her real sword but given she's fighting her grandfather, she preferred to use wooden only; for his sake of course. The waves rolled in the distance as her hair moved gently in the breeze, the sword wasn't the same weight as her own but it will have to do. She turned and watched as her grandfather came out… with a wooden axe, she couldn't help but smile as she knew his reason just as well as she knew hers. She glanced back down to his weapon as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Why didn't you make a spear?" Amora asked, "That was always your weapon of choice"

"Cul is not going to fight you with a spear but with an axe" Odin told her, "It is he you are fighting, granddaughter, not me"

"What is the opposite of fear?" Odin began.

"Assurance" Amora said without a moment's hesitation.

"Also calmness" Odin stated, "And ease, faith, happiness, joy, and trust. What did I just do?"

Amora thought for a moment before she shrugged, "Told me the opposite of fear?"

"I looked at different angles" Odin answered, "So if one emotion isn't enough, you will have other emotions to play out"

"But I thought you said to fight with your mind" Amora quoted.

"I said don't _think_ with your heart" Odin repeated, "You thought about Pietro first before your own safety which limited your thinking to defend yourself"

Amora nodded in understanding, "So why must I focus on these emotions? He had almost the whole building full of gifted people in fear, me using these emotions won't mean anything to him"

"He could have over 100 people under his control when they are in fear" Odin picked up one finger, "But all he needs is one person to think the opposite, and just like fear, their fear shall too begin to fade in comparison to joy"

"So me fighting with assurance, faith, and trust among the other emotions will weaken the hold that Cul Borson has over the people" Amora waved her wooden sword up as she forgot that it wasn't actually her Asgardian sword.

"And who better to train with than one of this brothers" Odin readied his spear, "Shall we begin?"

Amora nodded as she waved up her sword and took in her stance as if it were Sif, her former mentor, said that last statement. Odin moved and readied his axe almost as if he has been using it for centuries. Amora advanced to him and took a couple of swings at her grandfather but of course, he blocked them easily. He swung the axe dangerously close to her stomach, making Amora jump back before she gasped and swung herself to the side as Odin had tried to hit her by the head. The second she rolled on the ground, she had to immediately stop as Odin had the wooden axe to her neck, signalling that she was dead.

He then walked a couple of paces back as Amora got up and prepared herself for round two. This time it was Odin who advanced on her as she backed away and swung around her sword a couple of times in order to block him. But just like before, Amora was tricked into going one way with her sword as Odin was prepared for her move. She felt the gentle move of the axe's "blade" on her side as it signalled that she was dead.

Amora let out a frustrated sigh as Odin said, "Do not give up"

"I'm not" Amora said, "But you're the Alfather so how am I supposed to defeat you?"

"You're not, you're supposed to fight me until I can feel the emotions that we explained come through into your fighting skills" Odin stated.

Amora moaned, "I was afraid you were going to say that"

"Good thing you have Omniscience on your side" Odin tried to cheer her up, "Otherwise, we might be here all week"

Amora gave a little side nod as she glanced down to her sword before Odin said, "You're thinking about your mortal?"

"Yes" she admitted.

Odin couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "The apple does not fall far from the tree"

Amora gave a weak smile before she had a flashback of Cul yelling in her face, " _It was Loki! Loki was the one who tricked your mother into giving you a forbidden fruit and she was dumb enough to fall for it!"_

"Grandfather?" Amora turned to him, "Cul told me something that I can't shake off; he mentioned Loki telling my mother to give me some sort of fruit when I was a child… is it true?"

Odin took a while before he answered, "Yes. Just after you were born, you became ill while Thor was away fighting a battle. Your mother was so worried that she feared that at any moment you were going to die in her arms. Loki brought you an elixir, saying it was from the nurses in the kitchen but in reality, Loki picked a fruit from the tree of knowledge and turned it into an elixir… you were better within three days"

"Tree of knowledge" Amora felt claustrophobic even though she was outside, "The forbidden fruit, that's what Cul meant… but why- why would my own uncle do this to me?"

"Loki confessed to Thor while they were in the Dark World that his intent was to use you as a puppet when you became old enough" Odin said, crushing Amora's heart, "To go back in time whenever he pleased, always have the power to know everything, and to bend people at his command"

Amora let out a shuddering breath as she dropped down to the grass, tears welling up in her eyes as she felt as if her own soul was being stolen from her. All this time when she thought that her powers meant she was more unique than anyone on Asgard, it was because her uncle had plans that she would never agree to. Not only did she feel used but also dirty in a way as if Loki's sins were her own.

"But something happened that he did not intend to happen" Odin continued, "Do you remember what he used to call you whenever Thor was away?"

 _Loki cupped her face and kissed her forehead gently before smiling down to her, knowing that he was already 15 minutes late to his meeting but choosing to give Amora as much time in the world. Normally, it would've been Thor's duty to attend these meetings but he was away fighting in one of the Nine Realms for the umptenth time. She beamed up to Loki as he made a ball appear out of thin air and winked at her as she bounced up and down and took it._

" _I will see you soon, my almost-daughter" Loki promised._

"Almost- daughter" Amora whispered as she played with her own hair as Odin nodded.

"When your powers matured and it was time for him to use you at his command, he couldn't" Odin informed, "Loki found love within you and it was because of the bond you both shared, he chose to find a different way to rule"

"Am I supposed to thank him?" Amora spat out.

"You are supposed to _forgive_ him" Odin corrected, "As I would, if he only came to me and apologized for what he has done"

"Just like that?" Amora asked, "He took your throne away from you twice, waged war on Midgard, and banished you. Why would you do that?"

"Because that's what you do for the children you love" Odin told her, "You forgive and love them, no matter what, as I'm sure Thor would've done to you if you chose to go down the dark path that Loki has"

Amora blinked as she took in her grandfather's words of wisdom as he walked over and offered her hand, "Now let's get back to work"


	15. Immortals

Amora dodged the blade as she twirled and nearly stabbed her grandfather in the side before he moved away. He watched her every move as she bent down low and tried to take a swing at him from the lower body but he was always one step ahead of her. Odin watched Amora's face as she kept being deflected but unlike yesterday, she didn't give up, still she looked frustrated every once in a while but that didn't stop her. She let out a grunt as she got up and tried to attack him with impulse, yet again. He moved out of the way and hit her slightly with the end of his sparring weapon.

"Don't lunge" he reminded her.

She nodded to herself as she turned back just in time to see Odin had taken a full swing from his axe as she barely had any room to duck. Her heart was pumping but she wasn't too sure if it was from the fear or from the adrenaline of actually practicing with her grandfather, the legend of victories. Amora brought her arms up to her chest as she extended her legs and tried to kick him in the stomach. Odin tried to trip her but she was ready as she faked the trip to do a roundhouse kick to his neck.

Odin blocked with his weapon, "Good! What is your fear?"

"I have no fear, for fear is the little death that kills me over and over" Amora recited, "Without fear, I die but once"

He tried to sweep her off of her feet yet again, but this time she flipped and away from her grandfather. She took on a fighting stance and stared at his one eye, showing him no mercy. Odin smiled and nodded in approval as this time, he had to lunge at his granddaughter.

"Always make Cul attack first" Odin told her.

She nodded as she anticipated the move, faked to the right before dodging to the left. Odin was actually surprised as he turned and noticed Amora behind him with a confident grin.

"Am I going too fast for you, grandfather?" Amora asked.

"Not even in the slightest" Odin smiled back.

He then straightened up, panting, and placed his wooden axe into the ground, signalling that training was done for the day.

Amora immediately straightened up as Odin said, "Well done, now, let's eat"

"Yes, grandfather" Amora reached out and took his arm as if they were in Asgard, "What shall it be for dinner?"

Odin turned to her, "How about some pork chops and some carrots and parsnips?"

"Pork chops, again?" Amora teased, "We had that last night"

"I'm afraid Midgard food is growing on me" Odin told her.

She could only chuckle as they went into the secluded beach house as Amora broke away and got all the ingredients she needed. She was starting to enjoy having some alone time with her grandfather and no personal duties of being King or Princess of Asgard. Amora even wondered what their life would've been like if they were like her mother, living as common people. She turned around and noticed Odin sitting at the table, drinking wine and watching as she scurried around to get the food ready. She was already in her own element as Amora started to peel the carrots.

"Do you love it here?"

"Of course!" Amora said, "There is a whole world to see and I've only discovered one fourth of it"

"I meant if someone were to ask you if you would want to live in Midgard or Asgard what would you say?" Odin asked.

Amora looked up from the food, "Why are you asking?"

Odin shrugged, "It's just a simple question"

Amora placed the knife down as she bit her lower lip and looked down at the food in front of her. There were many factors for both worlds that would make her want to stay but she never really thought of which to choose. Asgard had her family and her duties as Princess but she didn't have any friends like she does in Midgard but seeing her grandfather here had made her realized how much she missed him, her mother, and her sister. She honestly didn't know who she would choose if it came down to that.

"I don't know" Amora said, "I never thought about it"

She slowly went back to her work but the thought was still in her mind and wondered if this was what her father must've felt like. Her father told her that even though he left, he was always worried that he missed so much of both him and Rada growing up. Amora didn't know this but his daughters neglecting him was his fear.

Amora understood completely because it was his duty to help protect the nine realms and no harm was done to their relationship. She was glad that they had that talk before he even left to find the cause of why the Infinity Stones were being sought out.

Odin spoke up, "I think you would choose Midgard… I've never seen you so happy here even under the circumstances that you are in"

Amora looked up as Odin stared right back at her with truth in his eyes.

"But what will Rada and mother think?" Amora asked.

"They would just have to accept it as they always have" Odin said, "Your mother raised you girls to be adaptable, I wouldn't worry so much"

"I wish they could visit" Amora said, "They would've loved to see the different cultures as well"

Amora picked up the plates as she watched her grandfather's face change into delight as she walked over to him and set his plate down. She gladly sat next to him as she dug into her food, more properly this time as she picked up her wine and took a sip. Amora did have to say that she missed the Asgardian wine but she knew that the wine there has been dwelling for centuries, not just simply years. She looked over to her grandfather but then stopped when she saw the wine droplet look like blood. It reminded her of how it was important to Pietro that Cul would not take her blood.

"Pietro told me that Cul wanted my blood" Amora turned to him, "Why is that?"

Odin stopped before he said, "He's dying; Cul needs your blood to gain more immortality but your blood is also linked to your powers the tree of knowledge gave you which would give him more power"

Amora scoffed, "That's absurd if he wants me blood for immortality, he's almost as old as-"

She looked over to her grandfather as he seemed to have stopped eating and glanced down to his plate. Amora felt tears well in her eyes as she couldn't think of the words to say to Odin the Allfather. He's been around for longer than Earth was created and now he hinted that he was dying. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm as he turned and looked to her with sad but peaceful eyes.

"I have been dying for a while now, Amora" he said, "I could've easily lived longer than Cul but with the death of your grandmother… it just became too difficult for me to move on"

Amora cupped her mouth and felt tears roll down her cheeks as she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to run away from Odin but chose not to as she knew that this was probably just as difficult for him to say as it was for her to hear. She wondered if her father knew and was avoiding this all along?

A gentle touch knocked her back as Odin held onto her hand, she looked up to him and wondered what Asgard will be like without him. He wiped one side of her face as he gently pet her hair.

"You will defeat Cul for me, won't you, granddaughter?" Odin asked.

Her face crumpled as she nodded, "I will have him personally delivered to the seventh Hell for you"

Odin gave her a tearful smile as she leaned in and hugged him close to her as she sobbed on her grandfather's shoulder.


	16. Final Goodbye

There wasn't much practicing the next day, Amora didn't feel like sparring with her grandfather now that she knew what was going to happen. She felt horrible that she was crying over him even though he was still here in her presence, she even knew that all Asgardians die sometime but of course, much more later than any mortal. She remembered running into the corridor and seeing the guards taking her grandmother Frigga away. Amora had to hold back her sister as she screamed at the top of her lungs until her father came and carried held both of his girls in his arms as Odin was still dazed on the floor. Her grandmother died with everyone she loved within the vicinity, was her grandfather going to die with no one around?

"There is something you should know" Odin said from behind her.

Amora let out a sigh as she turned to him, "Honestly, Grandfather, I don't think I want to know anymore after you told me your death is upon you"

"I know" Odin said before a dry smile appeared on his face, "Frigga always said I never knew how to tell people both good and bad news"

Amora watched as Odin said, "When I was a young man, my grandfather pulled me aside and told me that one day, I will be the Allfather. During that time, I didn't believe him because I had many older brothers and by the time I would be able to rule it would be around this time. I didn't realize until after his death that he blessed me with Omniscience Bestowal"

"The Almighty Ascension" Amora immediately figured out.

Odin nodded, "My deepest regret was using that knowledge in battle, I'm afraid that like my brother I caused my fear and harm rather than peace and unity. I pray that one day, you will do the same, what you have is inherent omniscience but I am bestowing on you total omniscience after my death"

Amora took a step back, "No, grandfather, but why me?"

"I would lie if I told you I was worried when we found out that you had drank from the forbidden tree but seeing you grow up and not yield to the darkness of the magic" Odin took a moment before he said, "It gives me great pleasure to know that one day you will be known as the AllMother"

"No female has ever been called that before" Amora said.

"Times are changing, Amora" Odin placed his hands on her arms, "I think it's about time to see a woman rule Asgard… once your father is done ruling of course"

Amora smiled, "Thank you, Grandfather, I will try to rule as you once did"

Odin opened his mouth as if he was about to say something else but then just smiled and nodded to her. Amora didn't realize this sudden change as she draped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. These were probably one of her last moments with her grandfather and she wanted to embrace all of it. They broke the hug as he gave her arms one comforting grip before it seemed like something dawned on him.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled something out before handing it over to Amora. She took it from his hands and immediately recognized it as her burner phone that she was going to use to locate Pietro. She hoped that with all the time jumping that her device was still embedded into his shoe.

"I figured you might need this" Odin told her.

Amora glanced down to it before looking up, "Are you sure I can't convince you to come?"

"No" Odin quickly objected, "I've spent lifetimes fighting in all Nine Realms, I think for my last moments, I want to… look at the scenery"

"That's something grandmother would do" Amora told him.

"I know" Odin smiled, "I can't yet see her aura but I can definitely feel it around me, you must go soon if you want to defeat the God of Fear"

"He can come second, I want to be with you during your final phase" Amora reached out to him.

Odin shook his head, "Don't worry about me, your main course is to defeat my brother. I will not be alone much longer, Amora, you need not worry that I will die alone"

Amora sucked in a deep breath, "I don't wish to think of you dying, grandfather"

"It is a normal part of life" Odin placed a hand on her shoulder, "My death is inevitable because of my old age. Your mortal, Pietro's, isn't. You thought he was gone and now he has returned to you. Once you defeat Cul, you will free him from his free of being controlled, my granddaughter"

"Thank you" Amora said as she looked down to the burner phone once more.

"And also remember" Odin spoke up, "You're not the granddaughter of the Allfather, nor the daughter of Thor, but the Goddess of Knowledge, use that to your advantage"

Upon hearing that title, Amora looked over to Odin with shock written on her face, "I will have a place among the Gods?"

"You always have, my dear" Odin smiled at her.

He brought her head over to his lips and kissed her forehead, a tear fell down her cheek as she smiled and looked up to him. This was going to be the last time she will see her grandfather and she's finally accepted it.

Amora backed away and gave a proper bow to her King as Odin stood tall for his last greeting.

She looked down to her burner phone and deeply inhaled as she turned it on and placed in the code to figure out where Pietro was. Sure enough, it dinged and flew up from where Amora was and zoned into the United Kingdom once again. She never figured out if this was the place but seeing how it was a secluded facility just outside of High Wycombe, she was going to take the chance. Amora waved out her hand as she felt the pull of her sword before it landed in her palm as she moved it up and placed it on its sheath. She quickly memorized the location before destroying the phone as she turned and headed back to where her mortal was.


	17. Knowledge vs Fear

The beeping light on her phone indicated that Pietro was one mile down the road from her as she looked past the chain-linked fence. Now finally being here, she couldn't help but feel a little bit scared knowing that she was walking into the same facility that she got killed in from the previous timeline. She wished that Odin was by her side but knew why he wanted her to go alone as she threw the phone to the side. Amora had on her Asgardian armor that Sif had presented to her before she went on her first mission to save the world, the weight of the protection made her confidence come back to her as she started her climb up the fence. At the top, she flipped and threw herself down onto the gravel, expecting to hear alarms or have an ambush come out and greet her, but nothing happened.

Amora recited, "I have no fear, for fear is the little death that kills me over and over, without fear, I die but once"

She took a couple of steps to the facility before she suddenly was swept off and pushed into the fence again. Amora only grunted and reached to grab her knife only to see a pair of silver eyes staring at her, "Pietro!"

"Amora, what are you doing here?" Pietro said in a hushed whisper, "Go back! He knows you're here!'

"That's the point" Amora told him, "I have to kill Cul"

Pietro looked surprised before he said, "I never told you his name"

"I know… he killed me yesterday" Amora stated before she corrected herself, "I turned back time to defeat him"

Pietro was about to argue with her about how idiotic that move was when he felt a splitting headache overwhelm him. He moaned as the pain sent him to the floor, Amora's voice sounding like it was coming from a long tunnel now. She was telling him something but Cul was using his fear to bring Amora to him. He didn't want to do that and knew he had to find a way to get her out of there.

"It's okay, Pietro" Amora said, "Take me to him"

"What?!" Pietro looked up to the immortal, "He'll kill you again!"

"No, he won't! Listen to me!" Amora yelled out, "On my planet, he was known as the God of Fear; your fear of being controlled has kept you under his spell but I know a way out. He can't handle people having hope among other things and trust his one of them. Pietro… do you trust me?"

Pietro became quiet as he glanced over his shoulder before she shook him, "Pietro!'

He glanced back to Amora as she looked both concerned but confident at the same time. From what she was telling him, his way had gotten her killed by having her remain hidden. Pietro slowly brought his hand up to her face as he tried to memorize every single inch of it.

"I trust you, honey" Pietro nodded.

Amora seemed lifted to hear this before her face became serious once more, "Then take me to him"

"What will you do?" Pietro asked.

"I have to fight him where all the others will see" Amora said, "It's the only way that people will have hope if they see me win"

"If?" Pietro questioned.

Amora cocked her head to the side, "I thought you said you trusted me"

"I do, it's just that I hate this plan of knowing I'm sending my girlfriend to her death" Pietro groaned, "If things go wrong, turn back time and never come back"

Amora didn't have time to answer as Pietro picked her up and ran with her to the facility. The feeling of being cold suddenly circled her once more as she recognized this place.

"Hello, grandniece" Cul Borson said from in front of her.

Amora straightened up, "Hello, Cul Borson"

The man smirked as he took her up and down, "I see that you have on your armor, what for?"

"To kill you" Amora said firmly causing some of the prisoners up ahead to gasp.

"Really?" Cul Borson asked, "Kill a God?"

"It can be done" Amora told him, "I've seen it happen before"

"I am the God of Fear" his voice echoed, "Look around you! Their terror is what is feeding me, making me stronger, you will die within five minutes"

Amora glanced up, "I know he has you under his spell, you might've done some terrible things in his favor but know this; the second you start feeling faith, happiness, and joy. His hold will weaken on you… All you have to remember is this"

Amora looked over to Cul Borson who still had a very amused look written on his face almost as if he was inviting her to say that she had to say.

Amora rose up her chin as she recited, "I have no fear, for fear is the little death that kills me over and over, without fear, I die but once"

Cul's expression swiftly changed as he took a step toward her, "Who taught you that?!"

"Who do you think?" Amora asked, "My grandfather"

"Ah, so Odin is still alive" Cul smiled, "For now… did you say your goodbyes?"

"I did" Amora said, "It's a natural form of life, all beings live and die and today will be your turn Cul Borson"

Cul let out a deep chuckle as some people let out a whimper before he said, "Go to hell"

"You first" Amora challenged.

Cul raised out his hand to summon his axe, leaving his arm completely bare. Amora took out one of her knives and lunged it at him, hitting him right in the center of her arm. Cul let out a yell in pain as he moved and knelt down. Amora ran at full speed before using the man's knee as a stepping stool and drove her knee into his head. As she was lifted from the ground, she spun her sword to make her lift off a little bit more until she landed on the other side of him.

With one final yell, Cul yanked out the knife and sent it back to Amora as she easily deflected it away from her chest with her sword. He let out a few staggering breaths as he noticed his axe had just barely made it into the room before Amora had cut him. With speed, he charged to his axe and grabbed it, swishing it at arms length only to notice that Amora didn't take the bait of trying to reach his weapon as well. Instead, she moved backwards and waved her sword around to ready herself once more.

Cul couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Looks like you've gained more knowledge from that tree, I see… did you know that-"

"My powers weren't from within me, they were blessed by the forbidden tree" Amora lagged on, "I know, I've heard this before"

"So you went back in time to fix all of this" Cul then gave a wicked smile, "Did I win?"

"I learn from my mistakes" Amora nodded her chin at him, "Will you be able to learn from yours?"

Cul threw out his axe to her as Amora dodged to the left before lunging back over to the right just in time to see his axe come back from where she was standing. He let out a yell of frustration as he ran for her once again but Amora still held her ground. Just when he thought he had Amora right where he wanted her, she dodged and sliced his leg.

He yelled out as he fell to the ground, his heart pounding for the first time since he landed her. Cul Borson then realized that what he was feeling was on the bottom ladder of fear as he turned and looked to her.

"Your time has come, Serpent" Amora spat the last word out, "You will die today"

Cul slowly shook his head, "Foolish child, you can't kill fear! It will always be around you"

"Maybe" Amora agreed, "But it won't be controlled by someone like you, someone who was supposed to help people through their fears instead of lead them to it"

Cul chuckled, "I see… Odin _**has**_ been teaching you which means my brother is here somewhere on this planet"

"What did he do?" Cul leaned forward, "Made one too many rash decisions? Got too peaceful with his ways or quite the opposite, went back to fighting wars again"

"This isn't really striking fear within my heart, I hope you know that" Amora told him.

"I know" Cul waved out his hand, "But this might"

At first, nothing happened as Amora gave him a cocky grin before a wisp of wind went by her.

Before she could even comprehend what happened, Cul Borson was back on his feet with his axe in hand. Amora's mouth dropped as she noticed Pietro was standing in front of the tall Asgardian as a shield and as a threat to her. The blade was so close to his skin that Pietro hissed from the feeling of it. Amora took one step closer to them but Cul Borson moved the blade closer to Pietro's throat, making him yell in pain. Amora gasped and immediately took two steps back as if that would lessen his hold on Pietro.

He then smiled as he said, "There it is… _fear"_

"Let him go" Amora called out firmly.

"Not until one of you dies first" Cul said, "Would you like to see him die again?"

"No!" Amora yelled out before she caved in, "I'll do it… I'll die"


	18. Hope

Amora was suddenly at a loss of words and moves as she stared at the predicament she was in. Pietro strained against the hold of the Asgardian God with the axe pressed against his skin. She could see him flinch a bit as the blade pressed deeper and deeper, no doubt already causing a break in the skin. Still, even though Pietro was in death's grip, he didn't seem worried about himself but about what Amora had said.

Cul Borson gave a smile as he knew he had his grandniece in place, she just yielded. Amora still had a lot of fight in her but at the end of the day, she didn't want to see Pietro die one more time. That was her weakness and that was still her fear that Odin never taught her how to control.

Amora swallowed as she looked down to her sword before throwing it with full force. Her weapon completely missed Cul and Pietro as it slammed into the concrete wall behind them.

"Don't give up, Amora"

She thought she only imagined the voice but when Cul looked up to the upper deck, she knew that the voice wasn't an imagination as he yelled, "Shut up!"

"You can do it!" a boy's voice shouted, "Kill him, Amora! Kill him!"

"I said shut up!" Cul yelled back, "Or you all will die!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Cul!"

"Neither am I!"

"I believe in you, Amora! Please help us!"

Cul growled, "You're all dead once I'm through with her!"

"I trust you, honey"

Amora's eyes locked in on Pietro's as he strained to say, "I trust you. Do what you have to do, honey"

Amora slowly nodded her head to Pietro as he smirked back to her.

Suddenly, Pietro jabbed Cul Borson hard in the stomach as the God didn't expect for Pietro to lose control of his fear. He then swung around and kicked Cul behind the knees to make Cul come crashing down on them before Pietro disappeared. Amora waved out her hand as her sword came back with great ease as she walked over to Cul Borson. He glanced up with so much worry on his face that she didn't even recognize him at first. Still, he staggered to his feet as everyone could be heard yelling and cheering Amora on.

He let out a low growl as he charged at Amora, using his blind rage as his last option but with a clear head on her shoulders, Amora knew what was coming. She easily swung with both of her hands on the sword towards his axe as it made a loud _clang!_ Amora breathed evenly as Cul tried to use his weight to crush Amora down to the ground. Instead, she swung the blade away, took out her small knife and stabbed the God of Fear in the side as he let out a yell.

"You bitch!" Cul Borson yelled, "I will **not** be defeated by my brother's granddaughter!"

"I am not the granddaughter of the Allfather" Amora said proudly as she hacked at the flesh behind Cul's knees.

"I'm not even the daughter of Thor" Amora remarked as she sliced off the arm that Cul Borson was using to summon his axe to him one last time.

She walked in front of Cul as he panted and stared up at her before she gave her last sentence, "I am the Goddess of Knowledge and future Woman King of Asgard"

With one swift motion, she decapitated Cul Borson's head as everyone cheered that the embodiment of their fear was dead. Cul's head just barely rolled on the floor before it turned into black ash before it sank down into the ground and disappeared, making all of the mortals gasp and mutter to one another.

Pietro appeared beside her as he asked what everyone was thinking, "What just happened?"

"His soul was sent to one of the seven hells for all the deeds he's done" Amora took out a cloth and wiped her sword, "The God of Fear is dead"

A loud roaring cheer and movement happened all around her that she almost felt deaf from the sounds. Her body was suddenly whipped around as Pietro's lips came crashing down onto hers, making her realize how much she missed his kiss and what she had just done. Amora smiled into it and deepened the kiss as she wrapped one arm around his neck and brought him closer. There was a sudden whirlwind as Amora realized that everything was silent, when she opened her eyes she realized that they were back in the theatre. Pietro was running around her everywhere that she couldn't even see him but see a quick and silver blur all around her.

"Pietro" Amora let out, "What are you doing?"

"Packing" was all he said.

"For what?" Amora asked.

Pietro suddenly stopped in front of her as she noticed all of the things were cleaned up and put away as if he had never lived there before, Pietro had a smile on his face as he said, "To the Avengers facility… I think it's time to see Wanda"

Amora blinked as she said, "Oh, Pietro-"

"I know, I know. I should probably call her first" Pietro waved out his hands, "But I kind of want to see what her reaction would be the second she realizes I'm not-"

"Pietro!" Amora said louder.

"What?"

Amora hesitated, "There's been a mishap and before I turned back time, we were discussing a thing called the Sokovia Accords"

Pietro made a face, "Why?"

"A lot of people blame us for casualties and want us to sign an agreement that the government controls our every move now" Amora explained, "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I guess while I was gone, things got a little bit too heated there and it looks like the Avengers split and took sides… your sister being against the government"

"Where is she?" Pietro asked firmly as if Amora was the one who put her behind bars.

"I don't know" Amora said honestly, "I saw it on the news before I came back and so far what they said was that Steve, Sam, Ant man, Clint apparently, and Wanda broke out of a security jail and now they're MIA"

Pietro made a face, "Ant man?"

"I know, weird" Amora shrugged, "I didn't even know about the guy so I guess one of the others brought him along for their big fight at the airport"

Pietro sighed as he moved his hand over his face as he turned his back and slowly started to pace, Amora watched him for a moment before she mumbled, "I'm sorry, Pietro"

"There is a way to find her" Pietro said.

Amora looked at him confused as he moved his hair out of his way, making Amora walk over and see what he was showing. At the base of his skull was a rune with a glowing serpent attached, the snake was still moving as the eyes shone green. Amora immediately knew what this was and was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. Some prisoners were given this rune to prevent a telepath from finding them. She gave one look to Pietro who only gave a nod, signalling he wanted her to take it off.

"Wanda and I are permanently linked to one another" Pietro explained, "When you take this off, she'll sense that I'm alive. I'll ask where she's at and we'll go there as soon as we can"

"Okay" Amora took in a deep breath as she said, "You ready?"

Pietro seemed just as nervous before he nodded his head, Amora turned to the rune and pressed on the dial as it suddenly became a coin again and collapsed into her palm. Pietro was still for a couple of seconds as he waited for something to happen. When Amora was about to ask, Pietro suddenly took in a deep breath as a teardrop fell down the side of his cheek as a smile spread onto his face before he whispered.

"Hey, Wanda"


	19. Reunited

Amora stood with Pietro as they looked over the vast valley as the sun barely was starting to come over the horizon. As the sun was coming up, her heart and stomach sank with nerves of what could await them. No doubt Wanda had already told the group of the newcomers and the reason why Amora went nomad in their most important time of all. Seeing Steve angry might be the end of her, especially after all that they've been through with potentially cutting ties with everyone else in their group. Her eyes set on Pietro as he stared out at the valley, tears on the brim of his eyes.

"I'm not too sure I can do this" Pietro finally said.

"You and Wanda have been separated long enough" Amora took a hold of his hand, "She's waited long enough"

Pietro sighed as he looked up to the sky, "What if she's mad at me?"

"Could you blame her?" Amora asked, "I was mad at first but then I missed you too much… I'll give her a week before she starts to show negative emotions"

Pietro scoffed, "I'll give it a day"

"I guess we won't know until we go there" Amora nodded off into the valley of Wakanda.

"She knows I'm here" Pietro mumbled, "I can feel her in my brain, anticipating when I'm going to arrive"

"So what are we waiting for?" Amora questioned.

Pietro slowly picked Amora up in one fluid motion as he took in the view one last time before his eyes set on Amora. He leaned in and kissed her nose with a quick peck before he quickly zipped off into the valley. When Amora turned she noticed a camouflaged hut around a bunch of trees as the door opened and Wanda came rushing out. Amora quickly got down and moved out of the way as the twins took each other in, not really knowing what to do. Then at the last second, Wanda burst into tears, ran to her brother and hugged him tightly as he said Sokovian reassurances into her hair as he pet her over and over.

A movement from the house made her lookup as she noticed Steve and Clint walk out of the hut. She sucked in a deep breath as she knew that in their time it's only been four days since they saw each other but in that time, Steve looked so much older. He glanced up and looked over to her, making Amora glance down to the ground, not wanting to be reprimanded right then and there. Instead, she felt huge arms envelope around her as Steve hugged her close to his body, resting his head on the side of hers.

Amora could hear laughter and banter as Pietro finally broke a hold of Wanda and pushed Clint as he wrapped the twins into his arms. Clint couldn't help but kiss Wanda on the top of her head and told her that this was real as Sam and another man came out of the hut. Amora smiled and waved to Sam as he gave her a smile and nod of approval.

The man next to him gave a smile and cheerful wave as if they haven't seen each other in a long time. Amora couldn't help but giggle and wave back to the man, liking their new recruit already.

Steve then walked up to Pietro as everyone became silent as Pietro turned around and faced the Captain.

"Welcome back" he greeted.

"Well" Pietro shrugged, "You told me that if I died I should walk it off"

Steve huffed out a chuckle before he said, "A lot of things have changed since you were gone, Pietro"

Pietro looked around, "I'm sure I can catch up"

"For starters!" the mysterious, friendly man said from the porch, "I'm Scott Lang, I'm known as-"

"Ant Man" both Amora and Pietro said.

Scott waved out his hands, "You've been caught up on my end"

"Why don't we all go back inside to have some breakfast" Wanda said, "I made Pietro's favorite meal"

"We'll catch up during breakfast then" Pietro said, cheerfully.

"Thank God, cause I'm starving" Sam groaned as Pietro quickly whizzed right by him.

All of the other men seem to agree as they all filed back into the building. Amora took one step before she noticed someone had walked up to her. She glanced up and noticed it was Wanda standing in front of her. Her mind flashed to all of the times she lied to her best friend about her own brother behind her back and wondered if she harbored any negative emotions for her. Amora stood still as she waited for Wanda to either slap her across the face or telekinetically throw her to the other side of Wakanda.

What she wasn't expecting was for Wanda to throw her arms around Amora and give her the biggest bear hug she has ever recieved. Amora gasped before she quickly embraced her friend too, happy to know she was okay with what she did. Wanda broke apart and smiled tearfully at Amora before wrapping her arm with hers to walk over to the hut. Amora smiled as they both stepped in to see the boys were already serving themselves.

All the seats were taken accept one on Pietro's right and the other on Pietro's left. The two girls joined and sat down on each side, Amora barely placed a napkin down on her lap before she felt a hand in hers. She looked over to Pietro who smiled back and gave her a greasy kiss before turning back to Sam as he recalled his part of the fight at the airport, Amora smiled as she felt for right now that everything was right in the world.


	20. Soundtrack

_Six Feet Under- Billie Eilish_

 _Bridges- Broods_

 _Painting Greys- Emmit Fenn_

 _Hostage- Billie Eilish_

 _The Night We Met- Lord Huron_

 _Cold Heart Killer- Lia Marie Johnson_

 _The Other- Lauv_

 _Idontwannabeyouanymore- Billie Eilish_

 _Stone- Jaymes Young_

 _Lights Down Low- MAX_

 _ **Wanna hear the music?**_ _Go onto and write in Animal Urges and find my tiger avatar. The soundtrack to this story and all of my others will be on that sight!_


End file.
